Threads of The Heart
by Sand Dun
Summary: A friendship is formed by two warriors fighting under different Lords, flags, and beliefs. Yet are the threads of friendship only what hold these two warriors together? Surprises are abundant, even for those who train for them. Zhao Yun x Zhou Yu
1. Chapter 1

A cheerful yet nervous atmosphere cloaks the party. It is a time for celebration, yet when the guests serve beneath two different flags and have just recently come under an alliance, it will be uneasy. Of course even something such as this cannot break the excitement and interest in the atmosphere. Today Lord Sun Quan of Wu has joined in an alliance with Lord Liu Bei of Shu. The alliance will be forged on the marriage of Sun Quan's younger sister, Sun Shang Xian, to Lord Liu Bei. It is a bold yet necessary decision. With Wei forces so grand it would be difficult for the two smaller forces to thrash and bite at one another's throats then have an even larger enemy force needing to be watched.

Zhou Yu knows this. His gaze on the Shu warriors is watchful not disregarding or hateful. He respects their fighting styles and reasons for taking stand to conflict. Like his fellow Wu warriors he is making a friendly show. It is best to be on good terms with an ally. Besides, friendship can arise in the most unusual ways and later to prove to be most helpful. As a Chinese proverb said: _Better to drink the weak tea of a friend that the sweet wine of an enemy._

For now Zhou Yu wanders about making short conversations here and there with his new allies. Lady Sun Shang Xian and Lord Liu Bei have already been bonded, and now enjoy one another's company as they partake in their marriage ceremony feast. Only family and close friends are present for this.

"Oops!" says the young lively voice of a man, having bumped shoulders with Zhou Yu. The strategist turns to find a Shu warrior with stark long black hair pulled into a ponytail smiling intently at him. His soft brown eyes seem to sparkle with cheerfulness. "It's alright," Zhou Yu excuses.  
"I'm Zhao Yun," the warrior introduces. "You must be Wu's strategist Zhou Yu? It's an honor to meet you." The tall warrior bows in respect, to which Zhou Yu returns. The name seems familiar. And it doesn't take long for Zhou Yu to recall exactly who the warrior is. "You are The Little Dragon," Zhou Yu says finally. Zhao Yun's face lights up with another smile.  
"So am," he agrees, "I proudly serve as Lord Liu Bei's bodyguard."  
"An honorable status." Zhao Yun nods. The warrior's features are genuine, and Zhou Yu finds himself quite content to stay instead of continuing his drifting.

"It's quite different here in Wu," the Shu warrior notes after a moment of silence. The statement means no disrespect; it is simply a comment from a man observing something honestly. The Little Dragon pauses for a moment, but not to wait for a reply. "This country is beautiful. The people seem very content, and eager to fight for your lord's cause." A smile pulls at Zhou Yu's lips.  
"Your words are kind, Zhao Yun," the strategist replies.

Zhou Yu normally can tell whether a man or woman is speaking a truth or merely hoping to gain favor. The Little Dragon speaks the truth, and quite frankly at that. But Zhou Yu finds this neither disrespectful nor annoying. In fact, he finds that he quite likes the way Zhao Yun notes things with blunt, yet polite honesty. It takes a certain personal courage to be able to state one's own opinion so openly, especially to a new ally.

"What are your thoughts on this alliance?" Zhou Yu questions. He wishes to know the opinion of a man like this, for opinions like these are the ones that matter, and for there is a spark of a liking. Although he almost wishes he could offer a different conversation. The chaos that had descended upon China lingers in the mind of every warrior, but that didn't mean all wanted to speak of it or matters relating to it constantly.

"It's necessary," Zhao Yun thoughtfully replies, offering no hints to dislike the conversations subject. "Wei forces are… impressive." Zhou Yu immediately considers The Little Dragon's face at the remark, but it harbors no jealousy or irritation at the thought only consideration, as though he wonders now if even Shu and Wu joined together can stand strong against Wei. "I hope we can remain in a peaceful alliance, it would sooner end this chaos," the Shu warrior adds with slight liveliness.  
"As do I," Zhou Yu agrees. " A smile is the Shu warrior's reply. He seems settled to linger beside Zhou Yu even though a silence follows the conversation's ending.

Having lingered in the party since its beginning Zhou Yu soon begins to feel the heat and other effects of wine he's been carefully sipping on throughout the night. "You look rather red, care to join me outside?" Zhao Yun questions, showing his observance.  
"That would be refreshing," Zhou Yu admits, with a thankful smile. The Little Dragon laughs good-naturedly at the response. And Zhou Yu finds that he, too, cannot suppress chuckling. Although, he is not certain if it is the wine or the friendly complaint, he prefers to believe it is the company.

Zhao Yun leads the way to the balcony that outskirts the heart of the celebration. "I've already come out for some fresh air earlier," he offers, when Zhou Yu casts him a questioning glance. "Celebrations are exciting... but I can only stay so long before it becomes too much," he more thoughtfully adds.  
"I see," Zhou Yu replies. "I am the same." This earns a grin from the Shu warrior. It is something that Zhou Yu finds he quite likes.

Sighing with content Zhou Yu leans against the balcony's railing while gazes out into the night sky. He wondered if he would stand comfortable beside a Shu warrior when the alliance was decided. With Zhao Yun beside him he feels the unspoken respect and content of two warriors. He has no need to speak to entertain Zhao Yun nor does the later feel the need to do so; they are at equal contentment. Nether trying to gain favor or prove more worthiness.

"Do you know many?" Zhao Yun questions suddenly. Zhou Yu turns to regard the Shu man with question. A daydream like haze glows within The Little Dragon's brown eyes.

Sensing his companion's eyes, Zhao Yun returns the gaze. He laughs in sudden acknowledgement. "Ah, sorry," he says, "I meant constellations. I was distracted."  
"By their beauty?" Zhou Yu simply questions. He doesn't specify what, but Zhao Yun knows. "Yes. I've always found the stars awing," he replies, turning back to stare up at the diamond-like sparking in the sky. "Do you judge everything by its beauty?" The questions comes to the strategist's mind because one can often find the heart's true desires and place with simple queries like this. Even if the Little Dragon's deeds speak valorously of him, Zhou Yu would like to see what kind of warrior and man he is for himself. Besides, he is curious.

Zhao Yun's gaze remains on the stars, but his reply announces he listens well anyway. "No. When I see the stars I am drawn to them because of their unquestionable ability to light up the night sky every night. Even when you cannot see them, they are still there. Somehow it reminds me of the morals of an honorable warrior." Zhou Yu finds admiration for this responds, and maybe slight surprise. He hasn't expected such a reply; it is spoken without hesitation.

"Finely spoken," he praises, looking at the warrior with esteem. "I had not thought of it that way, but it is a very possible indeed." A smile pulls at The Little Dragon's lips at the kind words. "Your words are too kind!" he replies. "Yet, it makes me wonder... what do you think of the stars, Lord Zhou Yu?" There is moment of consideration.  
"The last time someone asked me that it was Lord Sun Ce," Zhou Yu quietly recalls.  
"I'm sorry," Zhao Yun quickly says, "I didn't mean to—"  
"No need to apologize," Zhou Yu interrupts with a short forgiving smile.

Zhao Yun quietly gazes deep into Zhou Yu's eyes with a sympathetic understanding. Normally shooing away others sympathy, the strategist finds that this is… okay. And he gazes back. Somehow it is not unsettling, but relaxing and quite agreeable. Zhao Yun isn't seeking favor like some might be inclined to do at a moment like this. It is very nice indeed.

* * *

This story is an inspiration from others that I decided to post. Thanks for reading, and please review (it really helps with updating)!


	2. Chapter 2

Zhou Yu rises with the sun. It is a normal habit the strategist never breaks. His servants attend him with a early meal and tea, of which he has come to prefer to dine on in the silent serenity of his room. Zhou Yu finds it most peaceful to begin his day quietly observing the magnificence of the sun's ascent. The vibrant colors that bask the sunrise bring a calm sense over his form, one that he is able to maintain almost always throughout the day.

The strategist sighs softly in content. The party had gone well, or so he believes. The opinions of the other Wu officers are yet to be considered. And of course it is most important to know what Lord Sun Quan thinks. The young tiger is no doubt having a difficult time absorbing the knowledge that his young sister has become married to Lord Liu Bei and nonetheless must now abide in Shu. At least he will have time to spend with Lady Sun Shang Xian before she must depart, Zhou Yu considers.

Rising from his sitting position on a seating pillow, Zhou Yu feels the morning's chill all too well. Remembrance of last night's company guides the strategist back into the warmth of his bedroom from the balcony. He nods towards the servant that stands silently beside the door, who then hastily skitters to the balcony to gather the dishes.

Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun had kept him company for the remainder of the night. Zhou Yu could not forget the warrior's warm smile and bright eyes so easily. He had a likable character, and was someone Zhou Yu would like to know better according to how nicely they'd gotten along last night. The strategist is very certain the Little Dragon wasn't simply putting up a display of friendliness, but was actually enjoying himself. The thought is satisfying. It is nice to know one can get along with an ally who was just recently a precarious enemy.

The hallway bustles with the many Wu officers off to enjoy a morning meal with their guests. Zhou Yu walks amongst them, silently nodding to some and exchanging vocal greetings to others. He doesn't follow them to the officer's barracks, and most know why.

Lord Sun Quan is no doubt dining with his sister and Lord Liu Bei. There is no need to interrupt them. Although he is welcome to din with his lord, Zhou Yu prefers to do so only for the day's last meal. It his nice to speak and enjoy his fellow warrior's company otherwise.

"Good morning Lord Zhou Yu," calls a familiar voice. Looking around the strategist quickly finds the owner. "Good morning Zhao Yun," he greets. In truth he is quite happy to see the Shu warrior. Something about the man sets him at ease, a thing not so easily done.

"Last night's celebration lasted late. Hopefully you were able to get some decent sleep?" the Little Dragon friendly converses.  
"The effects of the wine lulled me to sleep," Zhou Yu replies with a soft smile. The comment earns a humored laugh.  
"It had the same effect with me, but it may have more on some." Sympathy hints in the Little Dragon's eyes foretelling a few will be nursing head pains and other discomforts. "Ah," Zhou Yu acknowledges.

"Did you come out to walk?" Zhao Yun questions.  
"Yes, I find the fresh air awakens the senses," Zhou Yu simply replies.  
"May I accompany you?" Zhou Yu smiles softly at the query.  
"Weren't you on your way to eat with the others, though?" Despite that knowledge that the company would be welcome, Zhou Yu doesn't want to make the Shu warrior feel the discomforts of hunger. "Lord Liu Bei and Lord Sun Quan dined early this morning," Zhao Yun explains. "I was wandering about when I noticed you."

The faintest of blushes threatens to touch the strategist's cheeks. Although he is not completely sure why, Zhou Yu decides it is most likely because Zhao Yun had noticed him so easily. The strategist is used to being recognized for his strategic abilities, but it somehow doesn't seem to fit this case. "Very well then," he says, realizing his thoughts have caused him to be silent for a few curious movements. "You seem distracted," The Little Dragon comments, "Am I interrupting thoughts?"  
"Not at all." Zhou Yu motions for the Shu warrior to follow him. "This way leads to the gardens. Although there is yet to be growth it still is a beautiful place to wander about," he states further, walking off. The hurried footsteps of a follower assure Zhao Yun makes to catch up with him.

The walk to the gardens is quite short. A quiet serenity cloaks the warriors, one that is neither awkward nor demanded. Zhou Yu feels content to keep his gaze to the path while Zhao Yun glances around observing the designs of Wu.

They pause at the opening to the gardens. Dried plants from last year's blossoms lay on both sides of the stone path. Servants move about hurriedly to clean the remains to prepare the soils for new planting and to make it a better sight. "Lord Sun Quan likes to see the snowfall on the greenery. Normally he does not have the gardens cleaned till new buds can be planted and others reborn," Zhou Yu says. "Yet he decided it would look more proper to prepare the gardens for the guests that may like to wander here."

"It's beautiful," Zhao Yun replies in a voice slightly hushed. Glancing at his companion, Zhou Yu sees the warrior's gaze is upon the gardens' main piece. "It was built in honor of Lord Sun Jian and... Sun Ce's remembrance," he quietly announces.

The statue is a masterpiece of a large tiger sitting proudly on a platform. It is a simple ideal cleverly created with great detail and care. Lord Sun Quan ordered this made soon after Sun Ce's passing. A sad sigh ushers from the strategist's lips.

"Would you like to look around?" Zhou Yu questions after a swift moment passes. Although the tiger is an awing creation to behold it unfolds painful memories for the strategist, even if they are old. "Alright," Zhao Yun replies agreeably. He glances at Zhou Yu with a smile betraying his interesting in exploring further.

"With such beauty in the early spring I can only imagine how this it looks in the summer," The Little Dragon chirps, looking about with a content smile as the pair walk down a stone path leading around the many small flower gardens. Zhou Yu can't help but to smile as well. "Perhaps you will be able to see it then," he softly replies. Zhao Yun glances at the strategist with a glimmer of surprise and glee in his eyes. "I would like that very much." By the way the words are spoken, Zhou Yu knows they are true. The two warriors' eyes lock in a gaze. The words spoken cause a friendly warmth to arise between them.

* * *

Special thanks to KairacahraFlower Goddess for the (first) review! And thank you everyone else for your support with following and favoriting. It's always nice to see those notices.

I tried to make this update as timely as possible. Thanks for reading, and please review! It always helps with motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

With a slightly embarrassed smile, Zhou Yu averts his gaze to the path before them. Not quite certain what had occurred the strategist quickly notes he feels… different about the situation now. "Something wrong?" Zhao Yun asks. The detection of true wonder cloaks the warrior's words. It is nice to have someone who actually cares about the person not the favor he might be getting. "Yes, it's just…" Zhou Yu pauses, not quite certain where his words are leading; his mind certainly isn't composing any thoughts. "Shall we continue?" he questions instead. Although the inquisitively in The Little Dragon's eyes are quickly noted, the strategist chooses to overlook it. How could he explain something he doesn't know?

Zhou Yu silently leads his companion into the orchards. Although all bare, they are still an enjoyable sight when walking. And besides, the strategist find that he wants Zhao Yun to see something he finds beautiful. With the branches swooping overhead it is a rather wonderful place to wonder threw.

Glancing upward slightly, Zhou Yu notices a thin layer of snow coating the orchards. It must have snowed sometime during the night. Certainly not when Zhao Yun and I were outside Zhou Yu notes, observing the white's pureness against the brown branches. He had seen the white cover when walking into the outdoors, but hadn't thought much of it till now.

Sighing, Zhao Yun watches the puffs of steam mist out before him. He is ready for the spring weather to bring the hints of summer warmth. Glancing at Zhou Yu, he wonders if the strategist harbors the same thoughts. It would seem silly to ask such a question to such a man. Being such a strategist, the Wu warrior is probably considering the affects summer with bring on the chaos not how fine the weather will be or how pleasant seeing new growth will be.

The Little Dragon almost snorts at himself for profiling in such a way. Zhou Yu doesn't seem like such a person. Why else would he be walking about so seemingly worriless?

Zhao Yun glances at his companion. A smile of admiration brightens his face. There is something about the strategist he can't quite decide about, but he assuredly likes him. He cocks his head silent amusement as snow falls on the strategist's raven black hair to softly for him to notice. The contrast of pure white against sharp black is astounding.

Pulling of his glove, Zhao Yun gently brushes away the snow. At a glance one could easily see the strategist's hair is soft, yet Zhao Yun still finds himself quite surprised at just how soft the man's hair is. It feels like the finest silk between his fingertips.

The gesture earns a questioning gaze from the strategist, but it holds no negativity. "Snow had fallen on your hair," Zhao Yun offers with a small smile. The strategist blinks in consideration before replying. "Oh… thank you."

Zhou Yu feels the sensation of a shiver down his spine. He is not cold. But tingling from Zhao Yun's touch. Why? He feels perfectly fine. Although unexpected the gesture isn't disliked. And he could even go further to say he may have liked it.

The thought jolts him. He had just met Zhao Yun. Were they really diving into friendship that quickly? This certainly isn't a bad thing...

Beginning to feel a blush of awkwardness creep to his cheeks after Zhao Yun smiles blissfully at him, the strategist is most grateful when The Little Dragon speaks up again. "Are you cold?" Zhou Yu finds he cannot suppress a chuckle, having composed himself hastily. "Your concerns are appreciated, Zhao Yun, but I assure you. I'm fine." Much to his surprise the Little Dragon laughs in embarrassment. He scratches the back of his neck, looking away. "As you say," he replies.

"Do you wish for summer?" Zhao Yun asks suddenly, mostly out of curiosity, but also for the disliking of the sudden silence. He looks with gentle curiosity at his companion. "Of course. Crops are needed, and the winter's snowfall has made travel increasing difficult. It has stopped Wu from accomplishing important tasks otherwise," Zhou Yu replies easily. It is true enough.

Zhao Yun nods; the answer is not what he was hoping for. It is the personal opinion he seeks. "Myself, I grown tired of the cold and am ready to see the life of summer. It's such a lively time in Shu." There is a faraway content look in the warrior's eyes.  
"Oh." Zhou Yu whispers, realizing how Zhao Yun meant the question to be answered.

The strategist considers for a moment. He hadn't thought what summer meant to himself. "I agree," he says finally, when only further thoughts of wartime advantages come forth. "Surely there is something you like most about summer?" Looking at his companion, Zhou Yu laughs softly. Two warriors are talking of what they most enjoy of summer during a dangerous time. Surprisingly Zhao Yun, too, finds this somewhat humorous. His laughter joins the strategist.

"When the bird's sing of love," Zhou Yu decides after a few moments. Glancing at Zhao Yun he continues, "And the scent of the orchards when in bloom." Yes, those are things he enjoys very much. He smiles at the remembrance of the simplicity of summer time's wonders. How could he have possibly forgotten? "Those are lovely things," The Little Dragon agrees, wavering the strategist's attention back.

In this way the two warriors find themselves in a most companionable conversation. All too soon does the walk end for both. "Thank you for allowing me the honor of accompanying you Lord Zhou Yu," Zhao Yun announces, as it is evident the two must part ways. His voice carries liveliness and enthusiasm the strategist is becoming fond of. "I must attend Lord Liu Bei now, but... Perhaps we could do this again?"  
"I would like that," Zhou Yu easily decides. Smiling one last time, Zhao Yun walks away.

A delicate smile pulls at Zhou Yu's lips as he watches the Shu warrior. But he must, too, attend duties for his lord. Another walk would be most pleasant, however.

* * *

First, sorry for the delay. Internet was having issues, but thankfully that's fixed now.

Thanks KairacahraFlower Goddess! Your reviews are always appreciated. Go Yu and Yun indeed ^_^ And thanks for your review Vovo, I looked that over and will have it changed. Glad you mentioned it!

Thanks for reading, and please be sure to review! I was a little doubtful about this chapter so please give me some input.


	4. Chapter 4

Studying maps is a task that requires much attention and observation. To look at a blank map with little information can lead to speculation, something that can be dangerous. However, thanks to Wu and Shu spies there is accurate useable information to fill in the blanks.

Yet, even this does not help a certain strategist focus on task. The atmosphere is comfortable for strategy- no distractions of other officers or commotion. After all, strategizing is done in a separate room, one that is full of maps, scrolls, and other helpful items. But even this makes no difference. Zhou Yu finds himself helplessly entwined in thoughts—ones not of strategy. Not even with the company of fellow strategists, Lu Meng and Lu Xun, can he sway his mind into focusing to the task on hand.

The information known and Wei positions marked on the map offer nothing to the strategist. Normally full of consideration and purposeful thinking, Zhou Yu feels robbed of it. Not in a bad way...

"What do you think, Lord Zhou Yu?" Questions Lu Xun, halfway pulling the strategist out of his thoughts. "Lord Zhou Yu?" he repeats when no response is offered. "Yes?" Zhou Yu replies finally, feeling guilty for managing to completely ignore Lu Xun's proposal. It had just seemed as a rabble of words, nothing more.

Lu Meng glances at Zhou Yu with a curious look hinting he knows something is amiss. "You seem unable to focus today, Lord Zhou Yu. Is something wrong?" Zhou Yu glances at his fellow strategist. "My mind is elsewhere," he admits.  
"Perhaps Lu Xun and I should continue," Lu Meng offers with a companionable smile.  
"Thank you, but I will be fine." Lu Meng seems to want to object, but simply nods instead. "What were you saying Lu Xun?" Zhou Yu asks turning attention towards the youngest member of the three, seeing that time had best not be wasted on idle chit-chat. The sparrow beams, seeing that his ideas are considered.

* * *

Zhou Yu feels quite satisfied when the group of strategists disassembles hours later. Tomorrow Zhuge Liang will be consulted for his opinion. This ordeal needed to be proceeded with most cautiously. Even if Zhou Yu does not much like the Shu strategist, that does not matter. He is more than willing to accept that. It is for his country after all. What could be more important?

For now Zhou Yu proceeds to dine with his lords and fellow warriors, Wu and Shu alike. An invitation had been extended to him, of which he immediately accepted. Though it should not be confused that the Wu strategist does not want to be here. It is quite the opposite. He is actually eager to see what had kept nagging and inconveniently occupied his mind during strategy: Zhao Yun.

This feast is more formal that the last night's. Those who remain are the few officers and any remaining family who are able to put aside their wartime worries longer than others. Still, the atmosphere holds joy and contentment despite the lack of many guests.

Zhou Yu mingles quietly. The feast was delicious and his hunger was easily quelled. After all he had made it his foremost task to calculate a plant to present- and having a difficult time at that- had been quite hunger. However, content he may be now, Zhou Yu has been hoping to see Zhao Yun. But having only thought to see him once, the strategist has come to the sobering conclusion The Little Dragon is not here. The thought makes him wish otherwise. Zhou Yu feels inclined to say he misses the man's presence.

Wouldn't Zhao Yun be present? Zhou Yu questions himself. Being the warrior he is, the strategist finds it hard to believe he is not feasting here amongst the others. Besides The Little Dragon is Liu Bei trusted bodyguard, an honorable status such as that would have earned him the right. Would it have?

* * *

Zhao Yun weaves around the small crowds. There are so few here tonight... the thought makes him wonder. Why can't he find Zhou Yu? The strategist should be here...

Doubt begins to fill The Little Dragon as he glances around the room. The strategist would be fairly easy to spot: lean form, long black hair, white and red uniform, and an unforgettable face. Zhou Yu is exceptionally handsome after all. Zhao Yun might even go so far to say he's beautiful. It seem strange to say such a thing about a man, but it is true. Zhou Yu is the most beautiful man the Shu warrior has ever met.

Pausing, Zhao Yun ponders for a moment. He can't keep wandering around like this. Others will probably begin to wonder, and he certainly doesn't want Lord Liu Bei to feel responsible. Perhaps Zhou Yu-

There. No man could mistake the strategist once they'd seen him. Everything about him... Zhao Yun's mind can't find a word to describe him. Perfect is the only word offered.

Instead of approaching the strategist immediately, Zhao Yun holds back. He can't help but to admire the strategist. Although it appears Zhou Yu is looking for someone. But who? An unfamiliar pang of feelings jolts Zhao Yun. However, the soft sigh that rises in the strategist foretells the one he searches for is not here, however.

Zhao Yun pushes aside what he feels may actually be jealousy. A smile pulls out his cheerful enthusiastic side as he makes his way towards Zhou Yu.

"Hello, Lord Zhou Yu," greets a jaunty voice. Turning, the strategist looks in surprise despite immediately having recognized the voice.  
"Zhao Yun?" he question, although it is obviously he. Zhou Yu frowns in consideration, feeling certain he'd not seen the warrior among the others. Yet here he stands... "Yes?" Zhao Yun questions. "You seem distracted. Is something wrong?" This draws out a smile from the strategist. Thoughtful as ever, Zhou Yu notes.  
"No," he assures. "I'm surprised to see you that's all." A surprised blush tints Zhao Yun cheeks only to be mirrored by Zhou Yu.

The Shu warrior laughs to brush off the sudden embarrassment. And Zhou Yu finds himself wondering why he spoke in such an open minded way. "I see," The Little Dragon remarks, trying to push the conversation back into a more comfortable rhythm, although he had found who Zhou Yu was looking for... Unexpected at the least. "How did your strategy meeting go?" Zhao Yun questions.  
"Difficult," Zhou Yu replies honestly with a shrug, "A plan is ready to be presented tomorrow."  
"I'm sure it will be most impressive, Lord Zhou Yu." A smile to reassure the words brightens Zhao Yun's face. For a soft silent moment, Zhou Yu is lost within that smile. The sound of the party is a dim echo of voices and laughter rambling on and on. "Thank you," he whispers recollecting his situation.

The Little Dragon quirks an eyebrow, but feels himself falling into a state of awe at how marvelous Lord Zhou Yu looks tonight. His clothing from the night they'd first met, but that's certainly not it. He's somehow seeing something new about the strategist or perhaps he's feeling something new for him? A confusing yet interesting thought. "Zhao Yun?" The Little Dragon jolts back to reality. "Oh! Sorry..." he replies feeling humility pinch him.  
"Is something wrong?" Zhou Yu looks around wondering if the Shu warrior saw something.  
"Certainly not." A sad sigh caresses the Shu warrior's lips. Something has badgering him for the day, however. "After our stratagem meeting our forces will leave," he quietly announces. A dip of the head is Zhou Yu's acknowledgement.

Somehow Zhou Yu had failed to recall that Shu forces would depart from Wu. The chaos had to be dealt with... Zhao Yun would leave with them. If he hadn't met The Little Dragon he wouldn't feel quite so dishearten at this remembrance.

"Forgive me. I should not have brought such a thing during a celebration," Zhao Yun excuses seeing look on his companion's face. He had not expected the strategist to react in such a way. The expression of disappointment is one Zhao Yun immediately decides he does not like upon Zhou Yu's face. Searching his mind for a few moments for remedy, Zhao Yun questions, "Would you honor me with your company on a walk?" A surprised glimmer lightens Zhou Yu's eyes. The strategist considers for a few moments, seeming to decide whether it would alright. "Yes, I would like that," he says finally, twining Zhao Yun's smile.

* * *

Apologizes for the delay. A case of Writer's Block has slammed my progress. May rewrite this chapter later.

Special thanks to reviewers of Chapter 3: KairacahraFlower Goddess, Vovo, LadyKatatonic. Your support is greatly appreciated!

Thank you everyone for reading, and please be sure to review!


	5. Chapter 5

The night air brings a gust of smooth freshness. It is also quite chilly. Zhou Yu finds it comfortable for now, however. Even for being rather small, the celebratory room was stuffy, too stuffy to a strategist such as himself. Considering Sun Ce knew this, Zhou Yu didn't have to worry much about forgoing for to long. And Zhao Yun seems to know as well.

Is it that obvious? One might think, but Zhou Yu knows it is those who are truly observant and that want to know and understand him are those who know. But there are few who know much about Zhou Yu truly. It's saddening really. The strategist knows others well; yet they know him little. Though he knows he can only blame himself for such things.

Losing Sun Ce had made him put up personal confinements. The Little Conqueror would constantly be reminding him to think of things other than the chaos that surrounded them no matter where the stood. Even if he seemed a foolish youth, Sun Ce had managed to teach the strategist a thing or two and even remind him of others.

"Lord Zhou Yu?" The voice of his companion pulls the man from his thoughts. "You were lost in thought again... May I ask what occupies your mind so heavily?" Zhao Yun has a way of sounded bold yet kind. His words hold such frank curious thoughtfulness that Zhou Yu cannot help but wonder why a Shu warrior would care for a Wu warrior so much. It seems as though something greater is beneath them that the strategist had yet to discover.

"It's nothing to worry over," Zhou Yu replies with a smile. Zhao Yun returns the expression, but with one that foretells he knows otherwise. "If I may be of assistance..." The Little Dragon hints. His voice carries an enthusiasm he gets when believing he can assist. Zhou Yu learned this quickly threw observance under certain... occasions. And he feels rather comfortable and even inclined to admit feels he's hidden. It's difficult to keep emotions and such bottled up for so long. Having an opportunity to speak to someone who cares seems too grand to pass up.

"I wonder..." Zhou Yu softly reflects. Zhao Yun's full attention is on the strategist anyways. He is listening intently to what his companion has to say. "With the war I've been so busy reflecting on others and have little time to reflect on myself," the strategist slowly admits. It might seem foolish to confess such worries to a new ally, but Zhou Yu finds that he trust Zhao Yun enough to say so. The strategist knows the warrior will not use this knowledge against him. "Lord Sun Ce was a close friend... since him there has been no one..."  
"No one to open your heart to?" Zhao Yun questions, showing his ever intentness.  
"Yes." Zhou Yu glances at his companion with a curious look. He finds it intriguing Zhao Yun empathize so well. His eyes soften quickly, knowing it is the goodness in the warrior that makes him this way.

Zhao Yun smiles upon seeing the gentle musing that fills Zhou Yu's eyes. The strategist does have the most beautiful eyes. And Zhao Yun finds he can easily gaze with contentment. He only breaks away when the strategist turns his gaze back to watching the path they walk.

"I have no one but myself to blame for this happening," Zhou Yu sighs, after a moment's consideration.  
"The lose has made you hold your true self away. You're afraid to let it happen again," Zhao Yun silently responds. Zhou Yu blinks in comprehension.  
"You must know this feeling…" he decides gently, not wanting to reopen any wounds.  
"Yes," The Little Dragon admits, "But time and my servitude with Shu has healed wounds of lose."  
"Forgive… I shouldn't have—"  
"Please, no need to worry Lord Zhou Yu," Zhao Yun interrupts.

A silence cloaks itself upon them. The occasional soft scrap heel against stone is the only noise. Above the sky is clear and beautiful. It reflects the night the warriors first met. And now they find themselves in companionship under the same glorious night sky. The moon proudly shines, eliminated a soft glow as a way of natural light for the pair.

"You allow yourself to be open to me," Zhao Yun quietly notes. The silence has been broken. Zhou Yu feels a blush starting to heat his face.  
"So I do," he replies, allowing The Little Dragon to lead the conversation. It's more out of curiosity than anything, although the strategist is a little uncertain of what to say. Speaking of matters such as these is something he has not done in a long time. Being a strategist does not mean he is prepared and knowledgeable in every complication.

"Why is that, Lord Zhou Yu?" The strategist easily detects the honest inquisition that Zhao Yun carries with each question, and finds he can appreciate being worried over. Not having someone since Sun Ce makes him want it, but almost afraid to reach for it.

Zhao Yun is right; he is afraid to loose someone he's cared for so deeply again.

"You're different," Zhou Yu quietly replies, almost afraid the words are spoken too quietly to be heard, but too loudly for his liking. They are spoken genuinely, though. Zhao Yun is different, and frankly Zhou Yu needs someone like that.

Zhou Yu can feel The Little Dragon's gaze. For a moment he almost thinks his companion looks over his form. Perhaps he's just imaging this. The thought makes him blush, but it doesn't make him uncomfortable.

The strategist knows the warrior's curiosity. He is quite certain the Shu officer yearns to ask how his is different, but deems it too impolite to ask. "Ever since we've met... there's something about you that differs from the others..." Zhou Yu pauses for a moment. Words seem to evade him and he must take a moment to find the right ones. "I feel different about you... It's not how I feel towards others." Zhou Yu ignores the fact that his flush is becoming hotter. Speaking like this feels good: admitting his feelings, being open, and not hiding behind a placid face of detachment.

Zhao Yun nearly trips over an unforeseen obstacle, showing his surprise. Zhou Yu holds back a soft giggle that threatens to further embarrass the already red faced warrior. However, Zhou Yu feels grateful to know he wasn't the only one flushed in the cheeks.

"Apologizes... It's just..." Zhao Yun also seems to also be at a lack of words. "Your words and openness honour m- me," he says pushing together more formal wording. "I feel that I must be honest as well."

Zhou Yu glances at The Little Dragon in confusion. Honest? No bad instinctive feelings accompany this, but certainly surprise and now curiosity. "Do you believe in fate?" Zhao Yun asks.  
"Sometimes," Zhou Yu replies, his answer is guarded because of his confusion. Where is this leading?  
"Ever since I met you, I've been feeling different. Restless. It's not normal... and I think it's because of you, Lord Zhou Yu."

The pair pauses at the end of the open-wall roofed walkway. The moonlight flowers petals of illuminates upon their forms. "You too?" Zhou Yu cannot hide the astonishment in his voice. The Little Dragon nods, with an assuring smile. "What now?" Zhou Yu whispers, suddenly feeling the stagger of the atmosphere.

Zhao Yun swallows nervously, throat gone dry. It is a good question indeed. He hasn't the faintest idea, but the threads of his heart were pulling him closer to Zhou Yu. That much he knows. Emotionally and physically. A part of him says it is fate that caused him to bump into Zhou Yu and another part says it was the threads of his heart pulling him to the strategist. Perhaps they're both fate? It confuses him, but doesn't hold him back.

A few small nudges closer, and The Little Dragon is suddenly looking into deep beautiful eyes that gaze up at him. They're so close... Zhao Yun detect smell a sweet scent embraces the Shu officer, drawing him all the more closer.

Zhou Yu's eyes lock to Zhao Yun's. The world seems to pause for a moment and the troubles of chaos drown. The peaceful night air, and moonlight's radiance only enhance the moment even more so.

Zhou Yu's mind goes blank and his heart beats fast.

* * *

Special thanks to: KairacahraFlower Goddess and LadyKatatonic for those motivating reviews! It's always good to hear from the reader. And a special thanks for other forms of support!

Thanks for reading, and please throw a few words out there to tell me how I'm doing!

And to answer your question LadyK, I haven't thought about a Lu Xun x Lu Meng story. There's so many pairings to write about it's hard to tell what I'll write about next!


	6. Chapter 6

Zhao Yun's face is only mere moments away from Zhou Yu's. At first the strategist isn't certain what to do. His eyelashes flutter slowly as The Little Dragon tilts his head slightly and leans down. At the last moment before their lips touch tenderly, Zhou Yu's eyes gently close.

The sensation of compassionate lips is beautiful. Zhou Yu gingerly presses his hand against Zhao Yun's chest and holds it so, feeling doubt and surprise pulled away to be replaced by contentment and awe.

The Little Dragon places a hand at the back of Zhou Yu's neck. Soft cool hair caresses his fingertips. It is a welcoming touch. And the sweet full lips that gently press against him beckon for more. Then the exhilarating sensation of Zhou Yu leaning into him brings a lovely stir of comfort, trust, and passion. It is as though he can taste Zhou Yu's soul.

When Zhao Yun pulls away it's only for air; in truth he would have kept kissing for much longer just to feel the indescribable feeling of the lip's embrace. But Zhou Yu had taken away his breath, so to speak.

The Little Dragon gazes intently at the beautiful face that stares back up at him. A blush favours Zhou Yu's cheeks. And Zhao Yun stares in silent awe and contentment at the features as they are bathed in moonlight.

The Shu warrior softly traces the Wu officer's lower cheek. His skin is smooth and warm. In return Zhou Yu leans his face into the hand causing it to press against his cheek. Closing his eyes, the strategist holds the hand against his face with his own. Words could not describe how wonderful this feels. He can sense so many things about Zhao Yun, and that kiss... it has proved so much. It is as though they're souls are touching.

"Zhou Yu," The Little Dragon whispers after a few moments of soothing silence.  
"Yes?" the strategist replies quietly, opening his eyes once more.  
"That was beautiful... Thank you." Zhou Yu grasps Zhao Yun's hand between his own.  
"No," he whispers with a smile. "You are the one who should be thanked. You've already done much for me." The Little Dragon smiles, though a faint blush shows his slight fluster.

Zhou Yu feels a beautiful happiness bloom within as he gazes up. Yet also fear and worry. Zhao Yun is a Shu officer and he a Wu. The strategist blinks as the sadness chills him.

Should he? Was it right? He has not felt the sensation that touches him now for so long. It is soft like a snowflake before it melts upon his warm skin; peaceful like the chorus of two lovebirds and awing like the striking colours of a sunrise. Could he push it aside because of what flag, lords, and country they served under?

"You seem cold," Zhao Yun notes, taking the strategist's attention. Zhou Yu slowly releases The Little Dragon's hand.  
"The night is rather cool," he admits solemnly. Zhao Yun sighs. He knows what there is to be burdened by, but he also knows what there is to be thankful for.  
"At least we've gotten this chance," he reason with a whisper. Zhou Yu simply nods.

It seemed terribly unfair to discover something wonderful and new, only to know… Zhou Yu feels a pang of familiar hurt claw at him. Zhao Yun would leave tomorrow, just like Sun Ce. Except Sun Ce was never coming back… The strategist feels a burning despairing light within his soul.

Zhao Yun looks at the strategist's solemnly considering form. He has fallen for an officer of Shu's new ally. It is as simple as that. Zhao Yun cannot feel despair or regret in finding this. It is as though he can feel his heart pumping to a new purpose, and his soul singing and dancing to the lovely tune of happiness. Only his mind knows the harsh reality.

A kiss can prove and reveal so much. Zhou Yu and him seemed fated to be. But so much separated them. And tomorrow it would distance as well… Yet, having gone through and seen so much himself, The Little Dragon knows better than to simply give up on something—someone. Zhou Yu was the only person he knew that made his heart beat fast and slow at the same time, that made him stare dumbfounded, that made him feel like his soul had found its mate.

True Zhao Yun had just met the Wu strategist, but sometimes two souls and hearts are in love all along and the mind must simply come to realize it.

Gingerly pulling Zhou Yu into his arms' embrace, Zhao Yun rests his head against the strategist. A content sigh assures The Little Dragon this is all right.

Gazing up at the winking diamonds above, Zhao Yun makes a silent vow. He will not forget nor will he ignore what has been revealed to him. All the flags, lords, and miles between Lord Zhou Yu and him could not falter this.

That is, at least enough to draw a smile upon The Little Dragon's lips. Giving up is not in his nature. Slightly tightening his arm's embrace around Zhou Yu, he feels the surge of undeniable determination that gives him the strength to struggle on. Yes; Zhou Yu is worth fighting for.

"Zhou Yu?" The Little Dragon whispers. It feels as though to speak too loudly would wish away some of the magic that seems to sparkle in the atmosphere. A muffled hum is the reply. The strategist keeps his head rested against Zhao Yun's chest, but is listening. "I promise not to give up, I won't forget you," the Shu warrior softly says, voice echoing enthusiasm despite its hushed tone. Zhou Yu looks up, a glimmer of thankfulness, hope and the shimmer of tears are seen.

Words are caught-up, and only emotions speak freely. "I cannot tell you how much that means..." the strategist whispers finally, blush tinting his smooth cheeks. "Thank you."

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the motivating reviews: Vovo, KairacahraFlower Goddess, and nanami92!

Thanks for reading and please be sure to leave a review :)

Hey, Vovo: I've never thought of those pairings before, but they sound pretty good. A Guan Ping x Guan Suo? Hmm...


	7. Chapter 7

Zhou Yu feels restless. No matter which way he turns, sleep still will not offer its temporary sanctuary. His mind his badgered by undying thoughts.

Zhao Yun. The man has stolen his thoughts and gifted him with a kiss. Neither of which does he regrets. And now he cannot help a sensation caving in on him. Zhou Yu knows the word. He has felt it before, but he is afraid to feel it again. Love.

The strategist has fallen for The Little Dragon. He needn't anything more than to hear his heart and soul. Even if the time seemed short and the odds questionable, it is true.

There is something magical yet strange when falling in love with someone. There are so many words to describe love, to describe the feelings that accompany it.

Zhou Yu can think only of Zhao Yun. He can only think of what he loves of the warrior. And wonder what The Little Dragon loves about him in turn.

He'd forgotten what it was like to be swept off his feet and to fall into a world of magic where every turn seemed like a new moment of perfection to place in a loving maze of memory.

In truth he could have stood beneath the moon's basking rays all night. Just to be in Zhao Yun's arms he could have. Yet the night's cold air had curled its icy claws around his ill-clothed form, causing Zhao Yun to insist he walk the strategist to his room. He had counted each step knowing they would be close to the last he would share with The Little Dragon.

Zhou Yu still replays the scene over and over again. When he gotten to his room Zhao Yun had knelt and kissed the back of his hand. His cheeks had been set red, and his heart nearly burst, but it was all in good joy.

He sighs, turning over again: if only beautiful moments would last longer. Although, a moment of amazing passion is better to last only seconds then to last forever in falsehood.

Zhao Yun closes his eyes with contentment. He had not thought the day would end like this, though he could not be happier.

He smiles widely, feeling so very happy. "So this is what love feels like," he muses, opening eyes. If there is magic in the world, Zhao Yun feels certain that love is the best example of it. "Love," he repeats in awe. "I've found love."

It appears the spring's melting has revealed more than summer's beauty.

When Zhou Yu rises he is slow at first. Stretching his limbs and lying comfortably on his back, he gazes up at the ceiling. Suddenly memories come swarming back. The strategist shoots up. Zhao Yun is leaving!

Not knowing when he'd fallen asleep, Zhou Yu feels as though he'd spent most of the night awake. In truth he wouldn't be surprised.

The remembrance of Zhao Yun's lips touching his own is so fresh Zhou Yu thinks that he can feel them for a moment. Pausing, the strategist touches his lips gently. A soft smile pulls at his lips, and a blush tints his cheeks.

Still, despite the beauty and seeming perfection of the kiss Zhou Yu knows it has lead him somewhere he should not be.

Sitting at his desk, Zhou Yu stares into the mirror before him. He is afraid, afraid to fall into a void of sorrow and pain. But he needs Zhao Yun so badly. He needs the warrior's love, support, and he feels love for the man. It seems foolish to turn away the heart's desire, but wouldn't it only cause more pain for him to pursue Zhao Yun? Wouldn't it?

Feeling tears moisten his eyelashes, the strategist blinks quickly to usher them away. Solemnly he brushed his raven black hair. The effort calms him some but a storm still brews within his soul.

* * *

Finally I got an update up! Sorry about that. But thanks for all the great reviews, Vovo, LadyKatatonic, and KairacahraFlower Goddess! You all sure do know how to motivate a guy!

Hey, LadyKatatonic, I did see the new DW8 outfits! Koei has completely changed Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun's look

And Vovo, I'm thinking up a little something for the Guan brothers! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Zhou Yu walks into a sober atmosphere with Lord Sun Quan. Beside him, Lord Liu Bei walks with Zhuge Liang. Strategists that follow behind are Lu Meng, Lu Xun, and Jieng Wei.

Today a strategy of great importance will commence. Time is short so the meeting will start quickly then Shu will depart from the country of Wu.

That will be the most solemn part of the day. Zhou Yu feels torn between duty and his heart, yet he knows it is not in question to spend the remaining time with Zhao Yun instead of here, serving his country. With chaos there can be no real peace, Zhou Yu reasons. He must put this war to an end before he can truly have a quiet relationship. Even so, with a sigh, the strategist knows it's going to be a long day.

* * *

Zhao Yun wants to pace. He can feel the urge running up and down his legs. It is the sort of restlessness he doesn't get very often. And unfortunately he cannot exercise the desire. To do so would make him look foolishly impatient. So The Little Dragon forces himself to be content with standing at ease beside the double doors opposite of Wu warrior Zhou Tai.

The Shu warrior sighs thoughtfully. If only his services weren't needed by Lady Sun Shang Xian. Maybe then he'd been able to see Zhou Yu before the doors had closed. Even though he wouldn't have been able to speak, at least he could have caught a glance at the strategist. Every moment counted more than ever.

Zhao Yun fiercely hopes he will be able to spend some time with Zhou Yu. Although anything would be nice as long as it gave him time to say a few words... Or maybe an action could speak for him?

Thinking of last night's kiss allows the warrior some ease. In fact the very thought of Zhou Yu's lips pressing against his own sends a tingle of excitement and happiness down The Little Dragon's spine.

It was thrilling for him to know he could dedicate his heart to someone, but also rather sobering and even discouraging to know the odds. Though like he had decided and vowed upon, Zhao Yun won't give up because of the odds.

* * *

The sun is high within the sky when the members in the room disassemble. First come Lord Liu Bei and Sun Quan. The two are talking companionably about matters on hand. Then comes Zhou Yu.

The strategist glances about to immediately notice The Little Dragon gazing at him. Their eyes meet. A passionate smile of recognition and joy is shown, but beneath Zhou Yu's smile is pain and fear.

Zhao Yun knows. And it pains him to see such negative emotions. More than anything he wants to talk to Zhou Yu now. He knows the strategist needs reassurance. But... Zhao Yun feels a sinking feeling himself. Zhou Yu isn't giving up is he?

Zhao Yun doesn't get a chance. Lord Liu Bei has him off, to get his horse ready while he sees to his new lovely wife.

When The Little Dragon enters the stables at first he is inclined to hurry, but when his horse nibbles at his clothing and demands pets by shoving at his hand and torso, Zhao Yun knows that he simply cannot rush this. "Alright, alright," he finally says, giving in. He had not done anything with his horse in a few days. Showing his fondness of his steed, Zhao Yun pats the neck and offers bits of feed.

Seeing as his horse is the only in the stable, Zhao Yun knows he has little if any time to speak with Zhou Yu. Still, his nature does not allow him to completely despair. He has hope.

"He's beautiful." Zhao Yun feels his heart skip a beat.  
"I thought we wouldn't have time," he says turning quickly, revealing the worry and, now, happiness.  
"I managed to make time..." Zhou Yu quietly replies. "Though we still don't have much."  
"It's enough," The Little Dragon assures with a smile.

Zhou Yu offers a small smile in return, but it's obvious there's something weighing heavily on his mind. "I don't know if we should be doing this..." the strategist says slowly at first. "It could be dangerous. What if this alliance is only temporary? This- I-"  
"Zhou Yu..." The Little Dragon approaches the raven-haired man. "You can't tell this isn't worth fighting for," he stubbornly assures.

Zhou Yu looks away. "Please, look at me. Please?" The strategist obliges slowly. "It's your fear speaking," Zhao Yun quietly promises. "Do you feel this?" he softly questions, taking the strategist's hand over his heart. "It beats for a new purpose," he announces.

Zhou Yu's cheeks draw red. "You're worth it- this is worth," Zhao Yun whispers drawing his face closer to Zhou Yu's. His hand drops off, but the strategist keeps his on The Little Dragon's heart. "What if we have to fight one another?" Zhou Yu whispers, eyelashes midway closed.  
"That's your fear talking..." Zhao Yun replies in an equally quiet voice.

This time Zhou Yu knows what's coming. Yet when their lips touch he is lost within the moment and even more so when Zhao Yun's tongue comes beneath his lips. The sensation is so new and desire felt that when entrance is questioned, Zhou Yu immediately allows.

Naive with this, the strategist allows the warrior to dominate his mouth. A small moan escapes the strategist as Zhao Yun licks, touches and explores. Zhou Yu feels entranced. It is as though his body is lifted into a haven of comfort and passion.

"See..." Zhao Yun whispers lips still close to Zhou Yu's. The strategist pecks at him, before he can continue. "Please, tell me you won't give up?" The Little Dragon questions. "I know this is... hard. But if we try, I think we could do this."  
"I don't want to loose someone again," Zhou Yu replies.

Zhao Yun gently presses his forehead against the strategist's, "Wouldn't you rather love so passionately for a few moments then live forever in the darkness of fear?" The pair mirrors a blush, but Zhao Yun is persistent to go on. "Will you wait for me?"

Zhou Yu pulls back slightly to consider the awaiting Shu warrior. He had been so ecstatic last night and now he finds himself afraid. Life wasn't without it's challenges, and one must face them to see the reward. Zhao Yun is so passionate and sure about this that Zhou Yu can feel assurance slowly wrap it's warmth around him. "I will wait," Zhou Yu decides finally. Zhao Yun expression tells his emotions easily and the strategist finds that this is a reward of it's own: seeing the one he loves happy.

_"This is what I want. I've made the right decision," _Zhou Yu assures himself. "_This is what I want. I love him."_ The strategist smiles. _"I love him!" _The words shout in his mind passionately. "I love you," he whispers suddenly without realization. Zhao Yun's face turns stark red causing Zhou Yu to laugh softly despite his own embarrassment. Zhao Yun really was the only one who could make him speak without think. "I love you," he repeats with a little more enthusiasm. A crazy happy smile lights up Zhao Yun's face. "I love you too," he replies.

* * *

Thanks for the review KairacahraFlower Goddess. Don't worry both of them still have their beautiful long hair ^_^ And Zhou Yu still looks sexy, but I don't know about his weapon choice.

Thanks for reading and please be sure to review!


	9. Chapter 9

A mixture of emotions blends within Zhou Yu's smile. He is happy to have found love and admitted it. Though fear still tangles its gnarly roots at him, the strategist has decided to ignore them. Zhao Yun feels like the perfect match, and truly a lovable person. It feels nice to know he is saving his soul and love for someone very special. Yet there is sadness in his smile. He won't be able to see Zhao Yun for some time. He won't be able to create and feel the magic of love. Though… at least he has memories to cherish and hold close to his heart.

When Zhao Yun turns from his handsome white steed to wave, Zhou Yu waves in return. He can see The Little Dragon gazing at him with loving eyes. It's hard to see him go, but the strategist knows that they will meet again. Nothing is forever.

Zhou Yu faithfully watches The Little Dragon ride farther off. He stands idle and patient, not wanting to move until he can no longer see Zhao Yun or the Shu army. When all that is left is the settling dust and there is no longer any evidence except the tracks on the path, does the strategist move. Sighing, he turns to leave. Every footstep feels heavy and empty, but Zhou Yu knows he cannot—will not—despair. He has fallen upon something he hasn't felt for so long. He remembers Zhao Yun's determination and enthusiasm. The Little Dragon would not falter before the odds, even when he, himself, had trembled. Shaking his head in disappointment at his own broken resolve, Zhou Yu can feel that those cracks slowly mending when he thinks of how steadfast Zhao Yun had been, and continues to be.

The strategist forces a smile. It's hard to be happy when the love of his life has left. But Zhou Yu knows that he will see Zhao Yun again. He does not know exactly when, but he dearly hopes Lord Liu Bei will sent the General on the front so perhaps they can meet at the upcoming battle of Chibi. The thought is gratifying but also worries Zhou Yu. It wouldn't be safe on the battlefield. Even though The Little Dragon has admirable skills he still is at risk.

Wu officer sighs. He can't win at this game. It seems Zhao Yun and him will meet on some sort of battlefield, whether preparing for it or at the vanguard. In any case it was better than not seeing him at all wasn't it? Zhou Yu doesn't know for certain. The thought of Zhao Yun's life in jeopardy makes him shiver uneasily.

"Lord Zhou Yu?" questions Lu Xun. Zhou Yu jumps softly when he hears the voice suddenly. Apparently the youth had been patiently standing beside the building's pillar, yet the strategist had failed to notice him. "Oh… Lu Xun," Zhou Yu says, looking at the youth's curious face. "Apologizes, I was just… lost in thought. Is there something you would like to report?" He can tell the younger officer is holding back asking what.  
"Yes," the younger strategist replies, "Lord Sun Quan would like you to inform Master Gan Ning and Ling Tong of any supply you will need."  
"Gan Ning and Ling Tong?" Zhou Yu looks at Lu Xun curiously.  
"Oh… they had a disagreement," the young warrior slowly announces. "Master Lu Meng thinks it's best if they work out their differences by working together," he adds with a thoughtful smile. Zhou Yu nods. That much makes since at least. "Yes, thank you. I shall inform them immediately." Upon seeing the wondering look on Lu Xun's face once again Zhou Yu adds, "I need to keep busy. You may accompany me if you like, though."

Zhou Yu normally does not directly take control of briefing on supply, but he knows there is little else to do. He needs to keep busy so he doesn't indulge in thoughts too much. The Little Dragon is undoubtedly the main focus of these.

Besides, Zhou Yu wanted to make certain that everything required is prepared. Knowing Gan Ning and Ling Tong, it is quite possible the two could become distracting in another argument. Although he can see Lu Meng's reasoning, Zhou Yu knows the two will need much more time before they stop ripping at each other's throats… completely or even half as much.

"Ya, ya, I know," Gan Ning nonchalantly retorts to Ling Tong. His arms are crossed in annoyance but he refuses to show it too much. Ling Tong, however, is quite angry by now. The two Generals are situated beside the barrack storehouse behind two wagons. Bags of food for men and horses are sit to the side ready to be loaded.

Zhou Yu can't help but to sigh as the two start to bicker. At least now he can have more empathy for what Lu Meng dealt with. "Shouldn't we do something Lord Zhou Yu?" Lu Xun questions anxiously. He watches the two warriors closely at Zhou Yu's side.  
"Gan Ning, Ling Tong," Zhou Yu sternly calls out. The two Generals turn immediately. "Focus on the task, please." The two shoot undisguised looks of stubborn hatred at one another before storming towards different wagons. "They need time, but I'm sure they will come around," Zhou Yu softly notes.  
"I hope so," Lu Xun replies. His eyes dart from both Generals, wary of their tenseness as they load the supplies into wagons.

It seems strange Lu Meng would request that only Ling Tong and Gang Ning would make preparations for the Generals. Zhou Yu figures the reasoning must lay behind a rather disappointing matter Lu Meng witness between the two Generals that Lu Xun had lightly mentioned.

For now the strategist feels the pace Lord Sun Quan has set for the Wu's army to prepare at is painfully slow, but he knows that patience is critical. Being a strategist, he ought know this best. Even so he can't help the cunning waves of restlessness that set against him.

Chibi will be a standing point of great importance and watching Ling Tong and Gan Ning work without aid, makes Zhou Yu feel as though the process will take longer than need be and Lord Sun Quan is holding back on precious time. The strategist knows that the most incentive reason that drives him to Chibi is to see Zhao Yun even if it isn't the most important. Foolish perhaps but he find it difficult to make himself put the reasons of war foremost.

"Lu Xun, find me five men for both Ling Tong and Gan Ning," Zhou Yu orders, "I want this prepared quickly." At first the youth seems to stutter at the thought of going against Lu Meng's idea, but his reply is swift nonetheless. "Y-yes Lord Zhou Yu."

Crossing his arms, the strategist watches the two Generals. He will try to quicken this process. The sooner preparations are completed the sooner the Wu army can be led to Chibi.

Thanks for the reviews Vovo and chitree2002! Glad you like the quote Vovo, it sort of just came to me while writing.

Thanks for reading and please be sure to leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Starting the march to battle is normally something Zhou Yu does not look forward to; it is the trip back that he thinks of. But today is an exception. Today it is just the trip there that he is thinking of.

It would be false to say he is looking forward to the battle, but very true to say he is looking forward to whom he might see during the time. Zhou Yu has decided that seeing Zhao Yun at Chibi would be better than not seeing him at all. Even though thoughts of The Little Dragon coming to harm tear at him, the strategist knows in his heart that not seeing the warrior at all would be too painful. The whole march would seem like a terrible waste even for the fully acknowledged reason of why they march. Besides, he could protect the Shu warrior if he needed to, die for him. With his determination and resilience surely Zhao Yun would recover from such ruin.

Zhou Yu, however, knows that loosing The Little Dragon would ripe away the last threads of his heart that would bind him to someone with love. He simply would not be able to endure lose again. Living without the familiarity of Sun Ce has already cut him deep enough. There would be nothing left after Zhao Yun.

The strategist shivers. But it is not from the cold. No blisteringly cold wind, wintry mornings, or freezing nights could make him shiver as deeply as this. Not those could chill him to his very core.

* * *

Zhao Yun feels a familiar surge within himself. The battle of Chibi is nearly upon them. It is now only a matter of days before he stands upon a battlefield fighting against unforgiving odds. Of course, Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu had carefully created a plan to thwart such odds. Knowing that Zhou Yu held a part in the strategy gives The Little Dragon more confidence in it's success.

The Wu warrior truly is a brilliant man; in Zhao Yun's mind Zhou Yu has skills that are equal to that of Zhuge Liang's. The rivalry between the two strategists is undeniable. Though it had held no direct concern to Zhao Yun before, it does so now. Knowing Zhou Yu's disliking for Zhuge Liang makes the warrior nervous, and reminds him how fragile the Wu-Shu alliance truly is. Despite the shared laughter, smiles, and celebration, Shu and Wu were still far from becoming any friendlier with one another. It's a troubling thought. Yet the truth isn't always the most comforting thing even if it comes with advantage.

For now, Zhao Yun can do nothing more than hope the alliance between his country and Zhou Yu's will stay strong. Although he knows flags and lords do not change something like love if it is strong enough, he does know that time can. And that is what worries him. How long will someone wait before giving up?

The Little Dragon shakes his head, mentally scolding himself for feeling this doubt. Fondly patting his stallion's muscled neck, he returns his attention back to the road ahead. Even though this path leads him farther from Zhou Yu, they will meet again. Zhao Yun settles with the contenting thought of seeing Zhou Yu in Chibi. Traveling to battle is certainly nothing that excites him, but seeing Zhou Yu afterwards most certainly is.

Zhou Yu doesn't count the days; he only watches the sunrise and sunsets with growing excitement and anxiety. For now he wanders about the camp from restlessness. He pauses for a moment when he hears Gan Ning telling Ling Tong he can feel bells ringing of the battle, and is ready to mirror them with his own. It's only a matter of time now Chibi is not far now. Zhao Yun is not far, and neither is the massive Wei naval army.

* * *

Really sorry about late update. Special thanks for the view, Vovo.

I noticed I now have 348 views and counting. Come on guys, give me a few reviews at least! Well, thank you for reading and please be sure to review. If you notice any mistakes please be sure to let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

It is said to be calmest before the storm. Perhaps this is because before the break of chaos one can truly feel the cool mists of serenity in the air and the quietude of peace. Some say one would have to be in such a position to understand the true meaning of such words. One must let truth of the words break them upon like the waves upon a shore.

Zhou Yu knows this sensation. He has felt great calmness before entering into the eye of the storm, and he feels so now. Battle is nothing new to him. Many times he has stood—or sat mounted—at the edge of battle. Even so, every clash is distinctive. More challenging, less challenging, with new obstacles to overcome something different is always offered. Though there is one thing that no man can change about battle: the bloodshed. One cannot take away the ruthlessness on the battlefield. But only a true victory is a victory without bloodshed, though the strategist knows that he who wants peace should prepare for war.

Zhou Yu is enjoying the moment. All sounds seem to fall into a silence so soft it feels eternal. It is as though the rustle of the wind and the pawing of a horse's hoof are heard tenfold. This is when men's fears slowly fade as they realize their fate is sealed within battle.

But it seems like all peaceful moments like this are short-lived. Zhou Yu knows the men will soon be charging forth in a mad yet purposeful way to bring the Wu-Shu forces victory.

The Wu army had arrived at Chibi early during the morning. Wei forces were seen enclosing onto the harbors at noon, not long before the Shu forces arrived. Without questions, or further exchanges both forces has joined as one to set about a plan prepared with the utmost caution and detail.

At the moment Zhuge Liang prays for southeastern winds at an alter. Silently accusing the Shu strategist to be a demon, Zhou Yu remains in the mist of fellow Wu warriors farther back from the harbors. For now the battlefield is not his place. Even though he had nudged his horse slightly when thinking to see Zhao Yun among the Shu warriors. Having The Little Dragon possibly about certainly put extra strain onto the strategist.

The positions of other Generals are placed according to plan. Gan Ning and Ling Tong have moved forces onto the harbors with Shu to counter Wei forces at the docks. And Huang Gai is preparing boats full of explosions to destroy the navy.

As Zhou Yu's horse shifts slightly the strategist curiously reflects upon his enemy. Apparently the northern men Lord Cao Cao had recruited for this southern navy campaign weren't 'sea dogs'. The strategist had learned that the Wei Lord had chained the ships together to prevent unnecessary movement. A clever idea for those who were not in acquaintance the sea, but certain to be disaster when confronted with a fire attack.

*)*(*

Zhao Yun had lingered close to Wu and tried to find Zhou Yu, but with no avail. It had seemed as though the strategist has positioned himself somewhere farther back in Wu lines or perhaps was merely hidden in the mists of soldiers. Whatever the case, The Little Dragon tries not to let it distract him as he moves down into the boat docks. Wei forces are upon the harbor. It would be best not to let his thoughts stray to distracting ones. Even so, the Shu warrior cannot help but to sigh in disappointment. Even just a glimpse— a shoulder bumping him brings the warrior back to attention. He glances with some hope that it was the man he seeks, but only sees a nervous young soldier tightly gripping a spear.

Focusing his attention back to the Wei ships, Zhao Yun can see that they are moving into docking position. The Shu warrior's muscles tense slightly. He will attack at the moment the Wei soldiers are half way down the docks. With a joint effort from Wu, he will then fiercely hold off the Wei troops and hold the attention, waiting for Huang Gai to fulfill his part of the plan.

This is the moment that holds thickest. Zhao Yun can easily see the tenseness among the soldiers, but above all he can see the purpose and courage in their eyes. They know what they are fighting for, the risk, and are willing to do fight. It fills the Little Dragon with pride to see such men of Shu so willing.

"Charge! Come on boys!" Gan Ning's sudden shouting breaks the moment of waiting. The Wu pirate charges cockily out from hiding. He is quickly followed by Ling Tong and Wu soldiers. The General seems to be completely fired up with moral, as Zhao Yun sees no hesitation or fidgety movements. A short smile pulls his lips before he, too, calls out the order. "Charge forward, men of Shu! We fight for victory in the name of our allied lords!" Declaring the battle is for the victory of Lord Liu Bei and Lord Sun Quan feels more natural with the relationship with Zhou Yu.

The short sediment of fear and tenseness shrivel into nothingness, as Zhao Yun leaps forward to lead the charge. He can feel the surge that battle brings onto him more than ever. The screams of his men behind him ring within his ears, but his eyes remain sharp focused on the enemy before him.

* * *

Sorry about all the usual late updates. Special thanks for the reviews **Vovo**, **chitree2002**, and **KairacahraFlower Goddess**. **Vovo, **thanks for pointing out the mistakes in Chapter 10. It's always nice to try to keep a chapter clean of mistakes and glad there was only a few!

Thank you for reading and please be sure to review!


	12. Chapter 12

Wei forces react to the ambush quickly, although their surprise is evident. Cries of warning, and screams of pain sound in the air as weapons clash together whilst the Wu and Shu storm down upon their enemy.

The docks are too narrow for an amply large force to charge forward all at once so the skirmish starts out with forces equally measured on both sides. As far as Zhao Yun can tell, both Shu and Wu hold out well on the docks. However, it will only be a matter of time before Wei retaliates and moves to counterattack—if they haven't begun to already. Time is a key essence to this mission. Huang Gai will need time, himself, but must to quick as well.

Swinging his spear to and fro, The Little Dragon pierces vulnerable portions of the enemy where the armor does not cover. He moves his weapon with admirable speed and deadliness. Each move is fluctuating, made purposeful to only strike somewhere vital. He parries the spears and swords with his own weapon and the vigilant agility of his movement.

*)*(*

Zhou Yu shifts nervously on his saddle. He can see the battle has begun. The cries and shouts can be heard from where he stands, and bits of the skirmish. A shiver of anxiety tingles down his spine as a warm southern wind tousles his hair. Dismounting abruptly, the strategist throws his reins to a private standing near by. He can't help but to feel the urge to pace driving him slightly mad.

Forcing himself to stand still for a moment, he observes the harbor. A soft wind pushes the grass around the knoll he stands upon. If he looks to the right he can catch sight of Zhuge Liang farther into the forestry calmly still praying. Remote jealously claws at Zhou Yu. How could Zhuge Liang remain so tranquil? Smoothing his uniform, the strategist decidedly elects the answer for his own composure lies solely on his worry of Zhao Yun.

The inevitable battle of Chibi had been planned with careful precision, so it does not concern the Wu strategist so much. The fact that he does not know where Zhao Yun is does. It would seem most likely Zhao Yun's position would be at the vanguard. Though it is a dangerous place, The Little Dragon certainly would be able to make the greatest use of his skills there.

Despite knowing that pacing will make in look impatient, Zhou Yu allows himself to do so. He paces back and forth in a short distance, pausing to watch the battlefield with the utmost interest. What was going on in the mist of the chaos? He could only hope the allied forces were winning… and Zhao Yun is safe.

*)*(*

An arrow narrowly misses the Little Dragon. Whirling around, the Shu warrior deflects another and uses a Wei soldier's body to guard him from a third. A sudden whoosh of flames burst into the air. A ship at the far side of the right of the port has masts alight in bright burning colors of fire. Shouts of panic arise among the Wei army, as the undoubtedly notice the merciless flames attack the ship.

Zhao Yun stands by for a moment to watch the ship. Wei soldiers can be seen jumping off the sides to escape certain doom. A rather strong wind blows towards the Little Dragon pushing strands of hair back. Within the wind, he can feel some of the searing heat of the roaring flames. For an instant, he stands in somewhat reverence. Zhuge Liang's prayers had been answered. The plan is coming together.

The awry of the battle quickly brings The Little Dragon back to focus. With uncertainty dwindling, Zhao Yun can feel his own moral arise and see that of Shu men's shows the same. Eyes alight with enthusiasm for victory, the hero looks up to suddenly feel the emotion shred itself into pieces.

* * *

Sorry about late update. I'm really working on getting chapters up sooner, so hopefully chapter 13 can be seen soon. Thanks for reading, and please be sure to review!


	13. Chapter 13

Dian Wei hovers moments from crushing Zhao Yun with a cruel impressively large one-handed ax. Shouting in dismay, The Little Dragon narrowly rolls out of the way. Splinters fly up from the impact of hard metal against wood. Covering his face, Zhao Yun can feel the sting of shrapnel clawing into vulnerable portions of his armor to burrow into his flesh, but most is deflected. "Fight on in the name of our lord!" Dian Wei cries out, trying to drive motivation back into the men. But as the next ship closest to the first one that had caught flame also starts to burn, it is clear the Wei soldiers have lost sight of any hopes of victory.

Scrambling back onto his feet, Zhao Yun narrowly catches sight of Wei Lord, Cao Cao, making to escape at the next docking. Xu Shu and other Wei soldiers hurriedly attempt to escort their lord to safety. Eyes fixed on the prize of this battle, The Little Dragon can easily see Lord Cao Cao's loyal men are punching a whole through the offensive force that struggles to hold them back. "Lord Cao Cao is escaping!" Zhao Yun cries out, although the rush, screams, and clamors of the battle overlooks his voice. Seeing he is the only to notice this, Zhao Yun rushes back through his men to help stop Cao Cao. "Not so fast," Dian Wei orders slicing his ax at the warrior.

Evading the blow with quick movement, The Little Dragon hastily realizes the bodyguard will not allow him to escape without a fight.

*)*(*

Zhou Yu had paused immediately after the first ship started aflame. The small escort of soldiers around had also stared in intense focus at the scene of the battle, as before seeming quite content to murmur among themselves in somewhat boredom at being assigned the simple task of acting as Zhou Yu's bodyguards. The flames that now broil the ship signify that Huang Gai had been able to successfully complete his mission.

But if anything, the whole scene drove more worry in the Wu strategist. The plan was going along as planned, but what if Zhao Yun had been too close to the ship? What if the explosion had gotten him? The thought makes the man shiver to his core. Even the warm southern wind cannot drive off the sudden chill.

For once in his life, Zhou Yu wishes he were reckless like Sun Ce had been. Perhaps then he would have ridden into the battlefield despite the undeniable hazard of a much-needed strategist coming into danger of being captured or killed in the clamor.

Shaking his head, the strategist firmly tells himself it is better he is cautious. But even this does not stop Zhou Yu for briefly considering the idea. Biting his lip harsher than he'd intended, he does the only thing he can—pray for The Little Dragon's safety.

*)*(*

Zhao Yun feels the rush of fighting a worthy opponent descend upon him. The monstrous Wei man that fights him is undeniably strong and hell-bent on destroying him. It brings an exhalation of new adrenaline into the young warrior.

There are many words that to describe the moment of a duel. The rest of the world seems to disappear into a blur around two warriors. All that matter is the opponent. Everything else is forgotten. It takes only one wrong move to end up a bleeding corpse. One move Zhao Yun is determined to force Dian Wei to make.

Regardless that the weight of the Wei bodyguard's ax is surely impressive, the man wields it like a stick a child would use to draw in the dirt. For even when The Little Dragon dodges the hard lashes, men around him are swept off their feet by the remarkable force of the blade and killed nearly immediately. Zhao Yun's agility seems to tantalize the man into anger. Yet, the ferocity of the Wei warrior cannot grant him victory so easily.

As the duel presides on, Zhao Yun knows he has little time before Lord Cao Cao's men push through the vanguard and make for a hasty retreat. He does not dare risk seeing if he can catch a glimpse of the Wei Lord in fear of getting caught by Dian Wei's cruel blade. But even so, The Little Dragon knows it won't be long before he gets a chance to see for in all his mighty wildness, Dian Wei fails to notice his own energy decline.

The Little Dragon doesn't wait longer to strike. As soon his opponent's movement has slowed up enough, he jabs instinctively with his spear. Aiming for Dian Wei's throat, he point fails to hit his target when the bodyguard uses his shoulder to take the blow. A grimace of pain slightly wells within the man's eyes, but he is otherwise unmoved.

Grabbing Zhao Yun's spear, Dian Wei jerks it from his shoulder and from the young warrior's grasp. Smiling slightly, the bodyguard is pleased to see victory will surely come to him now. "Dian Wei! It's pointless to stay and fight, come aid in my retreat," Lord Cao Cao's voice orders suddenly. The bodyguard immediately turns to address his lord, "Yes, my lord!" Seeing as he is quite forgotten for a moment, Zhao Yun rushes forward to reclaim his spear. However, much to his dismay, Dian Wei was actually very prepared for his attack. The large man swings his ax at him, with a force fully meant to bring death upon The Little Dragon. However, agile as ever on his feet, Zhao Yun manages to spin around the blade.

With an amazing speed of recovery, Dian Wei suddenly smacks The Little Dragon in the back with the weapon. The young warrior rolls onto his back, heaving with pain. However, it was merely the back end of the ax that had hit him: Dian Wei had not had enough time to flip the blade to kill him. Seeming surprised at Zhao Yun's dexterity, the Wei bodyguard decidedly makes quite use of his spear and throws it heavily at the Shu warrior. Stiffly rolling over, The Little Dragon narrowly manages to keep his life.

Grunting in frustration, Dian Wei forces his way through the Shu vanguard to join is lord. A gasp of relief ushers from Zhao Yun's mouth. Even though the blow will undoubtedly leave a horrible bruise, he is quite alive, and content at that.

* * *

Special thanks for the review, **Vovo**. I think I know how you feel ^_^ I get the same way sometimes.

Thanks for reading, and please be sure to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Zhou Yu looks on with intensity as he sees figures hastily retreating from the harbor. With the distance too great to make out any notable features, the strategist can only assume it is Wei soldiers flee from the battle. Suspicion tells him that it may be someone important, but the sudden whoosh of a mast to slamming atop another ship immediately averts attention.

Motioning for the soldier who holds his horse reins, Zhou Yu mounts again. The only point of this is for a height advantage. What happens in the field below? The strategist is dying to know. The battle is obviously won, but how fairs The Little Dragon? This is what Zhou Yu truly wants to see and know.

*)*(*

Zhao Yun feels the heat of pain sear into his back. The throbbing of muscles clamping tightly as he attempts to stand, is almost overwhelming. The force behind Dian Wei's blow was undeniably formidable. And as stumbles to his feet, The Little Dragon feels the world begin to spin around him, threatening to become blurry.

Shaking his head desperately, Zhao Yun leans over to grab his spear. Using this for support, he saunters away from the combat as quickly as he can manage. Around him Shu warriors part to allow him easy passage.

Once out of the skirmish, Zhao Yun leans heavily against one of the small buildings most likely used for ship supplies or something of the sort. The Little Dragon knows he will be able to return to the fight, but it will be a matter of waiting a few moments to regain. The exhaustion from fighting at the brunt of the force and dueling Dian Wei has draining him. There is no adrenaline left, it seems, to numb some of the pain.

Somewhat dismayed, but still determined, Zhao Yun watches Shu troops fight on with soaring moral. It brings pride to the warrior to see such prowess among the men, and to see Wu fight along side them as though they are brothers.

As he watches the red standard of Wu, The Little Dragon is reminded of Zhou Yu. The thought of the strategist drives a strong sense back into the warrior. He was surely here waiting for the battle's close. After all it would be within reason to also say the strategist is probably worrying himself over not knowing of Zhao Yun's whereabouts. Whipping away annoying droplets of sweat, The Little Dragon feels the pinch of guilt set in on him.

Groping over the sensation of having a lover waiting for him, Zhao Yun decides it is strange, but very welcomed. He'd not had someone wait for him in the way Zhou Yu does. Grimacing, The Little Dragon dearly hopes the battle will end soon so he can see if the strategist waits for him.

*)*(*

Zhou Yu is half tempted to dismount again when the cheers of victory finally sing out from the harbor below. Wei's navy lies in utter disaster and only very few soldiers have managed to escape. The sullenness of the battle-weary worry shed off the strategist slightly, but he is still very much aware that Zhao Yun could be down in the field… injured or worse. But to clarify, Zhou Yu is not even certain if The Little Dragon is even present for the attack. His appearance and worry could all be for not.

Eyeing the fields closely, Zhou Yu can see Wu and Shu searching about for survivors on either sides, but generally set about in celebration. Some of the forces are moving out of the harbors to make their way up the hill. They are undoubtedly coming to get medical assistance to move onto the field and to report of the victory.

Reining his horse, Zhou Yu prepares to meet them. He must know of Zhao Yun's whereabouts. The soldiers look to be of both Wu and Shu. Perhaps there is a chance the Little Dragon is among them?

* * *

Chapter 14... Thank you for your support everyone! Don't worry things are about to get very interesting!


	15. Chapter 15

Zhou Yu stares at the group as they ascend the last few steps up the hill. There are others that stand around him waiting as well. Having been informed of the approaching party, Zhuge Liang stands nearby. His face is placid as he waves his fan in consideration. The Wu strategist pays no notice to the other, for once he does not care that he looks as worried as he feels inside.

The strategist's heart leaps for joy when he catches sight of Zhao Yun near the back. Such a relieved feeling overcomes him that he can finally allow himself to relax. However when he notes how The Little Dragon is having difficulty keeping pace with the rest of the group and is nursing a gimp, it takes all his self-restraint not to dismount then and there to rush to Zhao Yun's side. It is horribly unfair that he cannot do anything because of the sake of what others might think.

Shifting in his saddle in discontentment, Zhou Yu continues to watch the warrior. He watches restlessly as a soldier moves up to give a brief report to Zhuge Liang. A Wu soldier does the same, giving the report to him. The strategist has difficulty focusing on the man's words. Something about casualties, ships, and a few complaints about Gan Ning stand out from the rest. Turning Zhou Yu addressing a Wu Captain to his left. "See that these men are given as they need and have the report written to be given to Lord Sun Quan."

"Yes, my lord," the man replies. Zhou Yu has already averted his attention back to Zhao Yun, however, and doesn't pay attention as the Wu men are filtered from the Shu.

Realizing how unusual he looks, the strategist reluctantly turns his horse to fellow the men. He cannot do anything now, but will see Zhao Yun later. That much he is sure of.

*)*(*

Zhao Yun shifts in discomfort. The pain that stabs his back is still wretchedly noticeable, and to make matters worse he must stand as a short report is being given to Zhuge Liang. At first just keeping his attention on the men's back in front of him, The Little Dragon shifts his gaze when the Wu men start to move out. That's when he notices Zhou Yu. The sight of the silky black hair dancing softly in the wind and the strategist's back is what he sees. Not quite certain if Zhou Yu had noticed him, Zhao Yun stares at man's slender form and it feels as though he is staring at an angel that forgot to wear wings.

The Little Dragon silently prays the strategist will turn to look back, but he keeps his gaze forward. Still, this cannot break the swell of happiness that filters into his soul. Zhou Yu is here. For a moment Zhao Yun forgets about his bruise and a warm soft feeling makes him as though he is floating. And in a sense he is because he has wings of love.

*)*(*

Zhou Yu impatiently taps his hands on a small wooden table. The battle had taken the greater part of day, so the sun is now steadily setting. Using the remainder of its light and then a candle, the strategist had prepared a brief but detailed report on the battles happening. And messenger would be sent out at the break of dawn. Zhou Yu had learned of Lord Cao Cao escape, and though it pained him to inform his lord they were unable to capture the Wei Lord, it his satisfied to at least be able to tell him of victory.

For now the Wu and Shu armies have posted a secure encampment. To ensure the many wounded soldiers are reasonably stable for transportation and to await further orders from their lords, the allied forces have decided to stay a mere two days.

To Zhou Yu two day sounds absolutely wonderful. Without intruding on his duties or Zhao Yun's, it would be safe to say he will be able to spend plenty of time with the Shu warrior. And perhaps he will be able to spend some time with him yet tonight. After all, the strategist had promised himself he would speak with The Little Dragon today.

*)*(*

Zhao Yun lies stiffly on his matt gazing at his tent ceiling. A medical officer than taken a look at his bruise just to be certain nothing had been broken. Fortunately enough the purple-blue that enveloped the warrior's back is just going to be a bruise.

The Little Dragon had heavily debated going into the Wu camp see Zhou Yu, but had decided against it when the medical officer heavily suggested he rest. He is not one to turn down good advice, especially when it is within medical reason. Still, Zhao Yun cannot rest completely. Though he remains motionless and has tried many times to sleep, the warrior is consistently kept awake by thoughts of Zhou Yu.

The soft smile, stunning and considering eyes, slender form, silky raven black hair, and beautiful face of the Wu strategist tantalize The Little Dragon's imagination. At one point he cannot help but to entertain the thought the man's attractive body being unclothed. When this thought enters his mind, it is most difficult to push it away. Zhou Yu's skin would be so soft to the touch…

The Little Dragon shakes his head. Though these thoughts are not unwelcome, he knows he won't be able to subdue his urges should he indulge in them too much. Fortunately voices close to his tent help in distracting him. Normally not one to eavesdrop, Zhao Yun can't help but to notice when a voice says, "This is his time, sir." Shifting, he misses the soft reply.

Much to his embarrassment, Zhao Yun realizes he's half hard. Quickly arranging a blanket over his waist, he turns his attention to his tent flap as it slowly opened. "Can I come in Zhao Yun?" The Little Dragon gapes in momentary surprise as Zhou Yu's upper half peeks through the flap. "Yes, please come in," he quickly replies. The strategist smiles bashfully before entering.  
"I hope I didn't disturb you," the man starts.  
"No, not at all. I'm just glad to see you," Zhao Yun assures him with a friendly smile. Zhou Yu returns it, but worry hurriedly strikes it away.  
"I saw you limping… Are you hurt?"  
"Not badly, it's just a bruise." Still, the strategist is kneeling at a side without second thought. "I went into a duel with Dian Wei," Zhao Yun explains watching Zhou Yu's face pale. "He was blocking the way to Lord Cao Cao. The blunt of his axe caught me in the back, but other than a little shrapnel scrapes I'm fine."

Leaning down Zhou Yu places a tender kiss on Zhao Yun's cheek. "I'm glad you're okay…" he whispers with a smile. Slipping his hand to the back of the strategist's neck, The Little Dragon pulls him in for a passionate embrace.

* * *

Thoughts, anyone?


	16. Chapter 16

With hands lightly pressed against his lover's chest, Zhou Yu embraces Zhao Yun's lips tenderly. The Little Dragon's tongue quickly sneaks between his lips, questing for entrance. Immediately allowing him, Zhou Yu moans in unsuppressed pleasure.

Zhao Yun feels new to the unfiltered sweetness of Zhou Yu's hot mouth despite having already gotten a taste of the perfect lips. Drawn into control from the passiveness of his partner, the warrior hungrily explores and lays claim to the wet cavern so open to him. The taste and wet feeling of Zhou Yu drives tingling sensations into his area that was already becoming spurred by thoughts.

When they pull apart, Zhao Yun gazes contently into his lover's eyes. The charming glow and sparkle of desire that gaze back at him churn sharp emotions within. "You're so beautiful," he whispers. The bashful blush that creeps onto the strategist's face and the grateful smile, make him grin in return. Ignoring the pain that groans in protest, Zhao Yun pulls Zhou Yu down so that he can kiss his perfect skin.

Soft moans creep through strategist's luscious mouth as the warrior delicately places moist kisses on the sensitive flesh at the crock of his neck. Zhou Yu's skin feels delicate, soft, and fresh like the silky petals of a rose. It makes The Little Dragon feel as though he must be very gentle lest he be too rough. However, that doesn't stop him from continuing to tantalize Zhou Yu by tasting his sweet skin with his tongue. Leaving trails of wetness, the warrior explores pleasantly.

Fingers trailing down The Little Dragon's toned shirt-less body, Zhou Yu encroaches on the man's most sensitive area. He gasps in surprise as he feels the growing hardness pressing against the pants' fabric. "You're almost already hard," he moans. Zhao Yun blushes in shame and does not respond. However, Zhou Yu takes no mind. His fingers retreat upwards to the lower abdomen only to slip beneath the warrior's pants.

The strategist's hand dives downward, quickly find the hilt of a hardening organ. He touches sensitive flesh with soft teasing fingers. Zhao Yun's loud moans, muffled with kisses, assure it is rapturously pleasuring.

Grabbing the organ, Zhou Yu begins to stroke its full length. From the base to the tip, he slowly pumps. Within moments, Zhao Yun is completely hard and weeping. Pressing his head into the pillow, the warrior grips his matt, as the strategist begins to stroke him harder. He stops suddenly, feeling the tip. Lathering his fingers with the weeping substance, he strokes the length as though lubricating it.

The tense pulsing of Zhao Yun's organ beneath his fingertips hardens the strategist. Not quite ready to pull away from The Little Dragon's erection, Zhou Yu succumbs, however, when he feels his shirt slowly being pulled up. Removing his hand, the strategist removes his shirt.

Zhao Yun draws his hand across the strategist's soft unscathed flesh. The hard yet smaller chest muscles beneath his fingers further arouse him. His fingertips draw across an erect nipple. Squeezing it gently, he fingers the hardness beneath his fingers and watches the lusty sight of Zhou Yu moaning softly with crimson tainting his cheeks. "S-stop teasing…" the strategist manages when Zhao Yun moves to the other nipple.

The Little Dragon enjoys the seeing the eloquence of Zhou Yu melt away, but obeys his lover's request. Instead, his fingers venture down towards the pant-line. "Will you take them off?" he questions. The strategist simply nods. Standing, he removes the white pants to reveal long legs that beg to be fondled with and of course underwear. Eager to feel the soft flesh, Zhao Yun reaches out and strokes Zhou Yu's upper thigh.

Kneeling again, the strategist squirms softly at the teasing touch. The warrior's fingers are so gentle it drives him slightly insane. Grabbing Zhao Yun's waist, Zhou Yu slips the pants down. The warrior is surprised at the sudden motion, but doesn't resist in the slightest.

It only takes a quick moment before the strategist is discarding the pants so the lay beside his own. Seeing as there is still a final article of clothing covering his love's body, Zhou Yu wastes no time in removing it. He is unable to resist gazing up The Little Dragon's hard organ. Moving so his face hovers closely to the still weeping member, the strategist's tongue suddenly darts from his lips to taste to tip. The liquid is sweetish and slightly sticky.

Oblivious to Zhao Yun's startled gawking, he licks the tip again. His tongue begins to rovers over the organ's top tasting and teasing it consistently. Slowly, he begins to take it in his mouth. "W-wait," The Little Dragon gasps, in a strained breathless voice. Zhou Yu draws back.  
"You're hurt… And I want you to feel better," he softly replies in a voice rich with sly seduction. Not waiting for a answer, he takes the tip inside his mouth. Moving downward until most of the organ is within his mouth, he begins to move his head back and forth.

Zhao Yun grips his bed matt tightly. His mind goes blank as overwhelm him. The very sigh of Zhou Yu taking him, sends shivers of ardor dancing down his spine. However, the pain of his bruise brings a harsh reality back onto him.

His veins begin to pulse and his heart starts to race as Zhou Yu sends him diving into the pleasure of coming. "Zhou Yu wait," Zhao Yun moans, "Not yet." When the strategist looks away in question, The Little Dragon feels the discontentment strike him at the loss of moist warmth. "I want to come inside you," he explains in embarrassment.

Smiling softly, Zhou Yu removes his underwear. He watches Zhao Yun take in the view of his completely revealed body. The warrior's look is of delighted passionate lust. Just the stare is enough to send tingles down strategist's spine. Moving on top of Zhao Yun, the strategist kneels above the hard organ. "Is this okay?" he questions.  
"Yes," the warrior replies. "But…don't you want to…um…" he blushes hard, not able to find the words that would offer less embarrassment.  
"Oh…" Zhou Yu shifts nervously, "I don't think I need to." Taking The Little Dragon's erection in one hand, the strategist guides it. He pauses nervously when the tip touches his entrance, but doesn't stop for long.

Slowly sitting down, Zhou Yu begins to take the organ. As the very tip slowly begins to stretch him he bites his lip in anxiety. The feeling is foreign, but not painful. He begins to take in more. When the tip disappears he flinches in pain, suddenly feeling insecure. He holds still for a moment, not feeling as confident to continue.

Zhao Yun's eyes rove over Zhou Yu's body. The man has completely exposed himself to the warrior, and though The Little Dragon knew the strategist was particularly attractive the body before still puts him in awe. It takes restraint not to simply thrust inside of the seducing form. And as Zhou Yu slowly begins to allow more of the erection inside, The Little Dragon feels absolute ecstasy as hot welcoming muscles clamp around him. This magnificent pleasure thwarts his senses and reduces him into a simple man entwined in the passionate threads of two hearts bonding in one love. Restraining a moan, Zhao Yun silently prays none will interrupt.

Finally when Zhou Yu sits lightly on his pelvis, The Little Dragon can feel the bliss of full penetration. He twitches in anticipation, but leashes further movement so that his partner can decide the pace.

Zhao Yun doesn't have to wait long. Zhou Yu's supple body adjusts to the intrusion rather quickly as his hips are soon rocking back and forth gently moving organ around inside. The motion is tantalizingly slow, stirring nearly overwhelming lust. Speckles of sweat begin to moisten The Little Dragon's chest as he listens to the soft angelic moans cross Zhou Yu's luscious lips.

The Little Dragon is becoming certain the strategist is teasing when the pace remains sluggish. His lips quickly part to beg the man to go faster, but there is no need. Zhou Yu begins to pick himself up and impale himself on the throbbing member. Grunting as pain spikes his bruised back, he finds it no comparison to the loss of movement when Zhou Yu pauses with worry. "Am I hurting you?" the strategist questions. His voice is tender with concern and coyness, but also rich with lust. "No…" Zhao Yun replies. "Don't stop… please."

Though troubled, Zhou Yu can easily see it is the loss of pleasure that affects his love more than the pain. Resuming the motion, he is soon lost within the bounding lusciousness of bliss and knowing Zhao Yun's heart is threaded with his own makes it all the more. He begins slow, but steadily moves faster. Reaching his arms up, the strategist pulls his hair back and holds it so. He feels so open and free, and can expose himself to without hesitation to The Little Dragon.

Pain overwhelms pleasure one moment and then pleasure overwhelms pain the next. The Shu warrior is lost within the divine ecstasy as Zhou Yu drives them both closer to coming. However, it is nags him to seem incapable of deepening their loving with his own action. Pushing himself up, The Little Dragon wraps his arms around the strategist's slender soft form. A loud moan of pleasure escapes Zhou Yu's lips, and he, in turn, lightly wraps his arms around Zhao Yun's neck.

Zhao Yun can feel beads of sweat on Zhou Yu's chest as they are pressed together. Straightening his back, the warrior can feel pinches of pain echo his movement. Ignoring this, he captures the strategist's noisy lips in a lusty kiss. The Little Dragon's tongue is soon retracing familiar territory.

As they embrace, Zhao Yun leans onto Zhou Yu so that the strategist is pushed back by his weight. Zhou Yu releases his arms from around his lover's neck as his back presses into the mat and their lips part. Eyes glazed with yearning, he stares up into Zhao Yun's waiting for him to move.

The Little Dragon can tell Zhou Yu wants to be taken. His whole body and eyes sing it in a sweet loud way. And he is happy to oblige. Thrusting his hips forward, Zhao Yun completely emerges himself before pulling nearly all the way out. He repeats the action watching the rise and fall of the strategist's body as he meets each stroke. "Please…" Zhou Yu begs finally unable to take the strain of being teased. The Little Dragon easily follows the begging request as he can't take much more either.

Zhao Yun thrusts forward, taking the captivating pleasure with steadily quicken strokes. The sweet moans and beauty of Zhou Yu only spur his movements all the more. "Faster…" the strategist begs, face flush and hands clenched.

Surprised at how hard Zhou Yu's seemingly fragile body can take, Zhao Yun does not question the request however. He snaps his hips at a pounding pace. The strain on his bruised back demands to be noticed, but The Little Dragon doesn't submit. Grabbing Zhou Yu's organ, he begins to pump it. With a few quick jolts, Zhou Yu comes, white, hot and sticky, into his hand. And as he does, Zhou Yun feels the indescribably euphoria of muscles clasping tightly around his throbbing organ. The sensation is easily enough to make him come. Burrowing completely into the soft flesh, The Little Dragon ejects steamy white ribbons.

Zhou Yu muffles a cry with his hand. Exhausting his body goes limp as Zhao Yun falls beside him. "I love you…" he mumbles, feeling warmly happy and refurbished. "I love you too," Zhao Yun replies softly with a smile. Zhou Yu is too tired to try to cover his blush, so he merely smiles.

Before he can become too comfortable, Zhao Yun crawls off the mat to retrieve a bowl of water and rag. He cleans Zhou Yu and himself despite the strategist's protest that he shouldn't be moving around.

When the pair is finally lying together beneath the cover of a simple but warm blanket, they relish one another's company in tender silence. Each is lost in their own thoughts, but undoubtedly thinking of the same thing. Finally Zhou Yu must break the aura. "I should return to the Wu camp," he says. Though he hates to ruin the moment, the strategist is apprehensive he may rouse unnecessary worry if he is needed but can't be found. "You could stay for the night," Zhao Yun offers, not wanting to loose the comforting soft balminess of his love beside him. "I will wake you up early in the morning. No would notice," he adds.  
"Promise to wake me up?" Zhou Yu questions, unable to resist. Besides, walking into the night's cold still air doesn't sound as welcoming as staying under the blanket with a bare muscular body pressed against his own. "Promise," The Little Dragon assures, kissing the strategist's cheek affectionately.

* * *

Special thanks to **Vovo**,** Scytherageroses**,and **KairacahraFlower Goddess **for the reviews! Sorry about the late update, I really wanted to make the perfect love scene for these two. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Please be sure to leave a few words and I will see everybody again in the next chapter :)


	17. Chapter 17

Zhou Yu's eyes slightly crack open. The light slipping through his tent's flaps have offered a rude awakening. Blinking in sensitivity, he snuggles into his soft downy pillow with eyes closed. The warmth of soft blankets kissing his body captivates the strategist, lulling him into dozing off. However, Zhou Yu immediately sits up when he realizes his backside lacks the heat of another's body. A quick glance assures the strategist that he is indeed alone, but more surprisingly… in his own tent?

Sitting idly, Zhou Yu slowly recollects last night's memories in search of being taken back to his tent. It fails to come upon him. However he clearly remembers the breathtaking lovemaking. That night in Zhao Yun's tent had released carnal desires with ecstasy and love that the strategist has never felt so strongly before. He blushes rosily thinking over how willingly—how desperately—he wanted The Little Dragon to take him. Just the same, he does not have any regrets.

Nevertheless, none of this jogs Zhou Yu's memory on returning to his tent. It seemed Zhao Yun had managed to dress him in pants and carry him without even slightly rousing him. Normally not a deep sleeper, it is a strange acknowledgment for Zhou Yu. Crawling from his sleeping matt, he stretches slowly while entertaining how his love managed to get through Wu camp without being noticed. It feels good to loosen out his muscles and is relieving of some grogginess. Somehow it does not surprise the man when he discovers he's slightly sore.

Wandering over to a small table, the strategist submerges a cloth with a bowl's crisp water. He flinches at the chill, but it most helpful in striking away the rest of his drowsiness. Ringing out the cloth, he dampens his neck and face. A shiver courses down his spine as drops trickle down his naked chest. Placing the cloth on the rim of the bowl, he notices the rest of his uniform set atop the table for the first time. What strikes him most is the parchment sitting on atop the neat pile. Grabbing it up, Zhou Yu flips it open immediately taking in the script:

_My love,_

_I realized I couldn't wake you once you fell asleep in my arms. I decided to carry you to your tent when I knew no one would see. I'm sorry you had to wake up alone, but I couldn't stand the thought of rousing you from your sleep._

The strategist reads the letter over again, flushing crimson red in his cheeks. His stares at the two letters that captive him most: _My love. _The words burn into his mind, etch into his heart, and sing in his soul. Nothing else seems to matter except those two words, and the single thought he is Zhao Yun's love.

Zhou Yu lightly traces the note's introductory letters, smiling tenderly. He would keep this piece of parchment he decides. Gently placing it down, he returns to focus on making himself looking presentable. There were duties to attend… and maybe if he had time he could enjoy Zhao Yun's for a while.

*)*(*

Zhao Yun hums thoughtfully as he stiffly removes yesterday's grime from his cuirass piece. The wet rag he uses has blotches of blood and dirt staining its already dull color. Having just washed the cloth in a bowl of water, The Little Dragon rings it out from the top and allows the droplets to trickle down the piece before catching them at the bottom.

The warrior seems lost in dreamy thoughts as he rubs the cleverly crafted armor piece. Though by the grimace on his face when he stretches slightly, the bruise on his back clearly feeling worse due to last night's episode.

Setting the cuirass on top of his bed matt to lay out with the rest of his armor, Zhao Yun stands up from his small stool. There is not much to be done around camp, so he will be relatively free for most of the day. Undoubtedly, Zhou Yu will have some duties to preform however. It wouldn't be completely out of question to wander into Wu camp looking for him, but it probably is best to wait until later when it is less likely he will be disturbing any important business. For now, he can learn the latest gossip from around camp.

However, as soon as Zhao Yun steps out of his tent he is surprised to see the bustle of activity. He had expected it would be busy, but it seems something has excited the men into a new purpose. It only takes a handful questions to a few well-informed soldiers for The Little Dragon to learn that a celebration is being prepared for the Chi Bi victory. Supplies in the harbor ample enough was found and brought into camp. Apparently Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu had agreed it would be attainable for the soldiers to enjoy their last day of waiting with celebration proved sufficient guards were posted and other precautions taken.

Zhao Yun steps into a quieter spot to watch the Shu men wander purposefully about to fulfill jobs set out for them. It pleases him to see the men in a cheerful way. Even though Chi Bi was a victory, the death of brothers-at-arms is still a sobering acknowledgement. A party will be good for them. As long as precautions are set-up accordingly, there should be nothing to worry about and this is the most excellent time for Zhao Yun to relish the company of Zhou Yu.

* * *

Special thanks to **Starr Kim Chi** for the review :) Well that was chapter 17, hope everyone enjoyed it!


	18. Chapter 18

The sounds of laughter and happy voices are heard clearly in the evening's still cool air. A cheery atmosphere has taken hold upon the soft sloping hillside that the Wu and Shu forces call base camp. Men of both sides speak proudly of Chibi's victory, and for a moment it seems as though to two forces are of one to Zhou Yu.

The strategist is watching the party's bringing with pleased amusement from a quiet position. Thoughtfully sipping at his drink, he finds the best way to enjoy this celebration is to simply watch from the side for a while. To see men of such different aspects sharing ones so similar and in such a manner that suggests the true nature of their kinsmen unity kindles much hope and warmth within Zhou Yu.

Even so, the strategist keeps a constant watchful eye out for Zhao Yun. Despite the engaging demeanor of the celebration, Zhou Yu is very weary of the dwindling time his has to spend with the man. It would be best to make certain that all time remaining is seen put to good use, and all wished to be said can be. Besides, the strategist relishes the company of The Little Dragon very much.

Zhou Yu has a continual soft smile on his full lips. He had been wrong for being so doubtful about Zhao Yun and his relationship. He could not be more thankful the Little Dragon was surely in his resolve that their love would not be altered by the separation difference sides bring. In fact, the Shu warrior seemed to take that thought as trivial at first, but Zhou Yu felt his worry when he had regained face later on.

Before he can dwell too much on the thought the strategist is jolted out of his thoughts when a shoulder lightly bumps his own. It feels more like a nudge, and playful one at that. "Oops!" excuses an ever-familiar voice as the strategist turns to address the person. As he does, Zhou Yu smiles in a happy way he does only when genuinely cheerful. Though it is soft, the smile's genuineness is what lights up his face. It causes his face to glow with gaiety and eyes to twinkle charmingly. "Zhao Yun!" he says, trying not to speak too loudly, but unable to contain the delight in his voice. "Hello," the warrior replies, voice emanating equal happiness.

If it hadn't been for the crowd, The Little Dragon would have wrapped the strategist in a warm embrace and kissed him thoroughly. "Shall we linger or do you wish to join me for a walk?" Zhao Yun questions, beaming still and eager to get some solitude with his secret lover. A soft blush caresses Zhou Yu's cheeks as he glances at the slowly setting sun in consideration. He pauses for a moment to admire it's steadily falling figure. The colors are aspiring for a walk… and Zhao Yun's company alone is something he has been looking forward to since he'd woke the this morning. "I would like that very much," he finally replies.

*)*(*

The sunset's vibrant beautiful finds the two warriors making a path along the side of the hill, south of their encampment. Hand-in-hand, an aura of romance flutters particularly fondly around them despite the lack of words. All is not silent, however, the rambunctious laughter and shouts sound, but neither Zhou Yu nor Zhao Yun seems to notice—or care—.

Gazing at the sunset, both men's thoughts do not stray far. For now they are merely relishing the warm, firm touch of one another's fingers that lace together. For something so simple, it feels divine.

Zhou Yu sighs so softly it is barely audible. There are only few things that could outdo this. And the glorious sunset only ensues to make it better. To the strategist it seems as though the sun has veiled the horizon in such beautiful colors just to show how vibrant love is.

The pair walks in no general direction. Their path simply leads them away from the noisy camp, and finds itself going towards the water edge. Quite far from the dock, they are mostly in open untamed grass with sprinkles of melting snow upon it that then breaks away to small round pebbles nearer to shore.

The pebbles look somewhat slippery since the day's heat had melting much of it during the day leaving a slight layer of ice on the surface so the pair stays on the wet grass. A soft crunching sounds beneath every step.

It makes Zhao Yun smile to hear such a sound. He is more than ready for the joys of summer. After such a cold long winter, basking in the sun's full rays sounds very welcoming indeed. "Spring is well on its way," Zhou Yu comments, seeming to read his mind. "A good thing at that, I was getting tired of all the snow and cold," Zhao Yun replies, not afraid to show his disliking for the season. "I can't say I enjoy those things either. But it's not quite so bad for a while," Zhou Yu says. "Like the winter's first snowfall…" he adds more thoughtfully. His eyes hold a faraway look as if he's lost in an imaginative thought.

The Little Dragon smiles at this, and his thoughts waver as well, but to warmer things. At first just the joys of summer in Shu, but then to how he could enjoy them with Zhou Yu. Reflections of walking through wild flowers, under orchard blossoms, within quiet forests, and maybe even bathing in clear fresh summer waters together come forth. He squirms at the thought of the strategist bathing: droplets of water riveting down his body, with silken black hair soaking, and completely exposed. It's a little embarrassing and provoking, which he doesn't really doesn't want to be noticed.

Zhou Yu is usually keenly aware of another person's reactions, however, and notices rather easily. "Something wrong?" he questions, more to tease than anything, as he correctly guessing nothing is really wrong. "No, not really," Zhao Yun replies, red lightly tinting his upper cheeks. "You don't seem so certain," Zhou Yu quips with a soft laugh that brightens his face. The Little Dragon chuckles a little despite his embarrassment. "Do you want go back to camp, then?" Zhou Yu questions. The warmth of Zhao Yun's fingers suddenly feels hot against his own. "Do you have something in mind?" is the reply.

The strategist blushes madly, having been entertaining certain thoughts for a brief moment, and fully knowing Zhao Yun is teasing him now. "Maybe…" he replies coyly.  
"You're not worried about anyone?"  
"Just us not spending enough time together," Zhou Yu replies honestly. Giving the man's cheek a good thorough kiss, Zhao Yun replies, "Lead the way." The strategist shivers in delight as a shiver dances down his spine. His heart seems to skip a beat.

* * *

Sorry about the wait. It was difficult to decide how to make this chapter go, but I think it has turned out rather way in the end. I didn't want to into too much detail about the celebration because I was more interested in focusing in on Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun, but couldn't do that if they were around camp. So, thanks for reading and please be sure to review! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Driven to 'retire' from the celebration by a yearning, Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun are now alone within the discreet confinements of The Little Dragon's tent.

Zhao Yun holds his lover in a gentle impassioned embrace. His arms wrap around the strategist's lower back, and rest above his rump, while the later has his arms wrapped around loosely around The Little Dragon's neck. Their hips press together, tingling and tense.

Smiling, The Little Dragon leans down to capture his lover's more than willing lips. Slipping a tongue between full lips, he is quickly within the man's heated moist mouth. Just as the times before, the Shu warrior finds the taste sweet and beckoning as ever. However, this time he finds a different reaction to his allowed entrance.

The strategist runs his tongue along his lover's engaging in a battle for dominance. Their tongue lapse over one another, coating the other in saliva and swallowing moans. It only lasts moments before Zhou Yu succumbs and allows The Little Dragon to claim him.

The kiss is broken for the demand of air. Smaller embraces follow that hold just as much passion. As their lips meet, Zhao Yun fingers find their way onto Zhou Yu's chest. He pulls at laces and anything that might prevent him from removing the article of clothing. When finally assured he can remove it, The Little Dragon makes to pull the top off. Immediately sharp pains in his back to warn him off, but once again are ignored. Fortunately, Zhou Yu helps so the warrior doesn't need to lift his arms high.

The strategist drops the cloth and allows the warrior to push him down onto the bed matt. With his lover looming over him, Zhou Yu quietly gazes up with willing, gorgeous eyes. He can see the passionate affection with Zhao Yun's and at this moment quickly realizes nothing can curb the sweet nectars of lust that inflame within.

Tilting down, Zhao Yun assaults Zhou Yu's chest with wet kisses that leave trails of saliva. The soft skin beneath his lips trembles with delight and only encourages the young warrior to go on. Kissing downward until he comes to the strategist's waist, Zhao Yun then draws his tongue up along the center of his lover's chest to the collarbone.

Gripping the blankets beneath, Zhou Yu cannot resist wiggling and moaning as Zhao Yun freely teases the sensitivity at his collarbone. However the tantalization of the kisses seems minor when The Little Dragon rests a firm hand on his groin. Barely managing to stifle a desperate buck, Zhou Yu curls his toes tightly in an attempt to control himself.

Aroused at the sight of Zhou Yu attempting not be courted too thoroughly by his teasing, Zhao Yun can easily tell the man is hard from the bugle that presses against his cupped hand. He can mirror the sensation, as his own hardness begs for some sort of contact.

However, The Little Dragon denies himself the pleasure and slowly weaves fingers halfway into Zhou Yu's pants. Shivers course through the strategist's body, but his most urging area is intentionally ignored. For now the warrior is interested in removing his lover's clothes. Tonight he wants to trace every part of the man's body into his mind. This will be his last night with the strategist, and he wants to know it by heart.

Pulling down Zhou Yu's pants, Zhao Yun sets them in a pile at the end of the bed matt. Despite that he had wanted to tease the strategist, he could not conjure enough patience to do so.

Gentle fingers lightly caress Zhou Yu's long smooth legs. The skin is warm beneath Zhao Yun's fingertips and seems to beg to be stroked. Slight squirming foretells the strategist cannot stop from succumbing to the touch. "Stop teasing!" he manages to gasp out.

"I want to remember every part of you," Zhao Yun whispers lustily. Leaning forward, he captures his lover's lips to stop any further protests.

Whilst engaging in the embrace, Zhou Yu's hands slip there way down to Zhao Yun's waist. He finds it most unsatisfying that the warrior remains clothed while he is near naked himself. However with The Little Dragon leaning over him, the strategist's hand cannot find what it seeks. Breaking the kiss, Zhou Yu pulls up the hems of the warrior's shirt. He is determined for the man to show some more skin. Moving as he needs to, the strategist has the top clothing off soon enough.

And when it is so, Zhou Yu immediately explores the exposed muscular chest with eager fingers. The heat beneath his hand is most encouraging, but the strategist's is soon questing to lower areas.

Gently pushing Zhao Yun so that he lies on his side, Zhou Yu moves down next to the his hips. He fingers slowly slip beneath The Little Dragon's pants then underwear. A low moan whispers from the warrior as the strategist's hands teasing brush against his organ. Continuing to purposely ignore giving the bulge to much attention, Zhou Yu finally decides to pause his teasing when The Little Dragon bucks in desperation.

Zhou Yu chooses to remove his lover's remaining clothing before continuing. Seeing as the garments would only get in the way—and ruin his ability to take in the full view of Zhao Yun's exposed body—it seems best. The strategist runs the both pants and underwear down the warrior's legs and into a pile.

Zhou Yu's eyes rove over the exposed body, taking in a view that only inflames his yearning even more. He quickly moves back towards Zhao Yun's erection. Leaning in, he licks the tip. The watery, slightly thick liquid that oozes from the tip is removed with the quick motion. He remembers the taste quite well from last time, and wastes no time in take the tip within his mouth.

Ever slowly he takes more of the organ within his mouth. The muffled moans coming from Zhao Yun assure that the man is lost within the pleasure.

Removing the erection from his mouth, Zhou Yu pushes annoying wisps of black hair behind his ear. He then takes it and begins to pump with slow motions that beg for more. The strategist is unable to hide a small smirk when Zhao Yun bucks into his hand, proving his low tolerance for teasing. Releasing the throbbing member suddenly, the strategist lathers it with saliva from his tongue.

Seeing as Zhao Yun seems so close to coming, Zhou Yu pulls away completely. An unsettled squirm goes through the warrior and he gives the strategist a look that immediately makes him feel guilty. Crawling upward, Zhou Yu gives the warrior a sweet kiss that seems to question for forgiveness.

Zhao Yun can taste himself on his lover's lips, and for some reason it drives in more carnal incentive into the warrior. With questing hands, the man quickly finds the strategist's underwear hem. He then slips it down as far is he is able before Zhou Yu's hand overlaps his. The strategist breaks the kiss to pull the garment down to his knees where it is then kicked off.

Now very satisfied that both him and his love are completely nude, Zhao Yun snakes a hand behind Zhou Yu's back and pulls him close. Their hips press together causing two throbbing members to touch. The sensation is overflowing with pleasure, and The Little Dragon is unable to resist bucking deep into Zhou Yu.

A soft moan parts the strategist's lips and a blush paints his cheeks in crimson red. There is nothing quite like the bliss a lover can send one into.

Zhou Yu squeaks in surprise when Zhao Yun suddenly rolls over and pulls the man atop him. However his surprise turns into downy pleasure when he feels The Little Dragon's erection pressing against rump.

Overwhelming by succumbing desire for more, Zhou Yu presses against the erection. He leans back and forth causing it to slid against him. Moaning in pleasure, the strategist finds himself becoming overwhelmed by sudden strong desire to have Zhao Yun inside him.

As though The Little Dragon can read his thoughts—or perhaps his bodily expressions—, he suddenly leans up. Zhou Yu is pushed beneath his legs. He doesn't keep the strategist here, however. Zhao Yun directs him into a position so that he is lean on his hands while kneeling.

Stroking Zhou Yu's soft slender hips, The Little Dragon slides his erection so that is skims over his lover's entrance. A moan rumbles in the warrior's throat as the soft beckoning sensation of flesh against his throbbing member fills him. Zhao Yun then slightly embeds himself within the velvety hot flesh.

A loud moan ushers from Zhou Yu when The Little Dragon presses only small amounts of erection within before pulling out. It is a naughty way of teasing, one that the strategist finds unraveling of patience due to how much it leaves demanding to be had. "Don't tease," he begs. "As you wish," Zhao Yun replies. His words are hot with lust and gentle humor.

Zhou Yu grips the blankets beneath him tightly as the man follows through with his words. Agonizingly slowly The Little Dragon begins to pierce his flesh. Gritting his teeth, the strategist tries to hold the tangled threads of his self-control. No one can make him become quite like this—begging, ardent, and desperate to be taken. Normally so self-composed, considering, and patient, Zhou Yu feels like his opposite, but in a good way.

The sudden ecstasy the full length of Zhao Yun's throbbing member imbedding within, brings forth a pleasantly surprised gasp from the strategist. His whole body tingles and screams with rapture as The Little Dragon begins to thrust in and out. He can barely mange to swallow the loud moans the skid up his throat.

Zhou Yu can feel every part of Zhao Yun as he being taken. The man's hands as the rest firmly upon his hips seem to burn into his skin. The feeling of the finger's gripping his sensitive, soft flesh is awakening and ever so delightful.

Nothing can even begin to compare to the feeling. Thrusting inside Zhou Yu makes Zhao Yun feel as though he is giving—and getting—the most carnal pleasure any man could desire. His whole body's muscles have become strained, yet the bruise's pains seem distant now that he is soundly within the throes of passionate lovemaking.

Despite all this, Zhao Yun still able to remove himself from Zhou Yu to change position. Seeing as he is more than willing to follow his lover's lead, the strategist is easily moved within a new posture. However, not before a passion-filled kiss is brought by the pair's lips sweetly pressing against one another.

The Little Dragon finds he has more leverage—or so it seems— when he has Zhou Yu resting on his side while he enters from behind. Lifting up the strategist's leg, he moves it so that it rests upon his left shoulder. He then uses is right hand to make sure he can insert within the strategist's sweet flesh once more. An approving moan, assures the strategist is less than dubious about the change of position.

As the sensation of hitting his climax begins to come upon The Little Dragon, he takes ahold of Zhou Yu's hard, weeping organ. Surprisingly the member has been completely ignored throughout the whole session. However, now that Zhao Yun begins to pump it at a fair pace, it is certain Zhou Yu cannot complain.

Body suddenly tensing up, Zhao Yun is hit by the euphoric waves of a climax washing over him. He grips his lover's member slightly harder as he comes in ribbons of white that imbed within sweet flesh.

At the same time, Zhou Yu comes within Zhao Yun's hand. His liquid coats the man's hand in its sticky hot substance.

Panting, the lovers fall beside one another in content exhaustion. Grabbing a handy rag, Zhao Yun quickly wipes away the fallout of the lovemaking. With a grimace he then returns to his comfortable position lying in front of Zhou Yu.

Guilt falls upon the strategist's face suddenly as he sees the winces of pain. He had forgotten about Zhao Yun's bruise… "I'm so sorry," he whispers, feeling worry grip him. "Are you…" The rest of his words are hushed by a kiss. "I love you," Zhao Yun simply says. The words feel natural and sweet than nectar upon his lips and tongue. A soft smile pulls at Zhou Yu's lips. "I love you, too," he replies. "And I will no matter what." The Little Dragon's eyes lighten with a large beam.

Zhou Yu softly pecks his lover's cheeks, feeling a sleep starting to lull him. "What about in the morning?" he questions, despite desperately wanting to push those worries away. "Don't worry about tomorrow," The Little Dragon replies pulling him into his arms. "Sleep now."

The words are too easy to abide. But before Zhou Yu dozes, he finds a certain feeling resting upon him. Burdens lifts to be replaced by a silken serene joy, and despite tomorrow's departure the strategist feels no sorrow. The threads of his heart lace with those of a true love, they call to him telling him no matter what this love will be so as long as he continues to nourish and believe in it.

Zhou Yu smiles, taking in a deep breathe; the soothing smell of Zhao Yun fills his nostrils. _It will be so…_

__**The threads of the heart bend and stretch to the corners of time and distance; its delicate weaving reveals a true love that comes when two hearts bond as one.  
**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews Vovo and Starr Kim Chi Chitree :) And for everyone, thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed! Also, please not that despite this is the last chapter reviews are still very welcome!


End file.
